Angel of the racetrack: Foolish, Unfoolish
by letty girl 101
Summary: Completed and edited same story with new chapter added to connect prequeal to movie and movie to sequeal of story
1. New beginning & a 2nd chance 4 loyalty

Angel of the racetrack: Foolish, unfoolish.  
  
By: Letty Girl 101  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious, although I wish I did. Thee characters in this story are from the movie or I made them up.  
  
Intro: This story is about how Letty and Dominic got together; this is set before The Fast and The Furious. In this story Vince is Letty's older brother and Letty has been hanging with Johnny Trans crew for two years now (she's only with them because of the money), Letty's sixteen, Dominic is eighteen and so is Vince and Leon. Jesse is seventeen and so is Mia, Brian is also in this story and is nineteen; he plays a very important part in this story. This is from Letty's point of view and the began is based on the song "Foolish" by Ashanti and the middle and part of the end is based on the song "Unfoolish" by Ashanti also. The story stars off when Letty gets out of jail, she's been there for two months for attempted murder of a white man, you'll find out later why she did it. Letty's nickname is Baby girl because she's the youngest.  
Chapter One-A new beginning and a second chance for loyalty  
  
Murder inc... Ashanti... See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without but hurting while I'm with and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you.  
I am Letty Rodriguez sister of Vince Rodriguez, I'm sixteen and ready to kick someone's ass. My brother, Vince is taking me to meet his friends, Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto (Dom's sister), and Leon. I've known Dom and Mia since I was a little kid but it doesn't really matter, I haven't seen them in two years because I've been rollin' with Johnny Tran's crew. Dom is my brother's best friend, he one of those guys all the girls think is so fine I mean Ja Rule, Usher, B2K and DMX fine; personally I don't see him like that and I don't know how anyone else could he's kinda like a second brother to me; his gotten me out of a lot of fucked up jams that I've gotten myself into. He's the one who helped bailed me out of jail after I landed myself there for almost killing a white man, but Johnny was the one who got me out, Dom never told anyone, (Thank God for him) that showed his loyalty.  
  
"Hurry the fuck up, Baby girl!! I ain't got all mother fucking day!!"  
  
"Vincent Luke Rodriguez!! Don't curse at you baby sister!!"  
  
"All right ma, sorry.damn bitch."  
  
Personally I'm a leather person so I'm wearing a pair of black leather pants and a tight red tang top. I'm not your typical sixteen-year-old girl, if my clothes get ruined what the hell do I care!! Their just clothes!! I placed a pair of black sunglasses over my dark brown eyes and also to hid to cut the just above my eye no one has noticed yet. I put on my boots and run down the stairs to be greeted by my stepmother, Angel. My parents died along time ago, my dad died on the streets, he was a gangster.he got shot in the chest.right in the middle of his heart.he died instantly. I was six. My mother died three years later in a car accident, I was in the car with her I saw her die right in front of me.I was eight.she had been married to my step father for six months; Vince and I had to stay with him.my brother loves him like a daddy.I hate his mother fucking guts. I never liked him, I even screwed up his wedding by setting all the tuxes, braid's maids dresses and wedding dress on fire.total amount of money I burnt.100,000 dollars including tax.ha ,ha, ha!! Around my neck hang my father's dog tags that he wore when he was in the army, Angel hates them she doesn't like when I wear them. My mother gave these to me after my father died.he wanted me to have them. I always carry a gun.my father's gun, I never leave the house without it; I hide it from everyone else.  
  
"Go back up stairs and change into something decent! And I thought I told you not to wear those dog tags! Give them to me!"  
  
"No they're mines.my father gave them to me not you, bitch!!"  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that!"  
  
"Your not my mother your just a bitch!!"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"I can talk to you however the fuck I want!!" My eye drifted to her finger and on it was my mother's ring. "Where the hell did you get that ring from!!"  
  
"It's mines."  
  
"You lying son of a bitch!!" I punched her in the face and grabbed the ring from her, how dare that ho' go through my shit!  
  
"How dare you hit your mother!!"  
  
"Stop calling yourself my mother cuz you ain't. My mother is the wonderful and beautiful woman who I saw die in that car!! She's the woman who loved me with all her heart and was always there for me and never went through my stuff!! She's the woman who wore this ring and she's the only mother I'll ever have! Your nothing to me, you could die tomorrow and I'd be happy!! Hell I'd dance at your passing away!! I wouldn't give a fuck what happened to you or your idiot of a husband!!"  
  
"Baby girl, sis, come on relax."  
  
"Relax, relax!! Where you there when our mother died!? Where you there when our father died?!? No only I was only I heard what their last words were only I saw all the fear and lifelessness in their eyes!! ONLY ME NOT YOU ONLY ME!!"  
  
Vince stared at me, I had never said that to him ever in his life. I could tell he didn't understand and he never would.  
Baby, I don't know why you treat me so bad, say you love me, no one above me and I was all you had though my heart is beating for you I can't stop crying and don't know how I allowed you to treat me this way and still I stay.  
"Listen to me bitch stay out of my room and don't touch anything that's mines!!"  
  
"But what if I have to wash your clothes?"  
  
"Please!! You couldn't wash if you tried. Are we going?"  
  
"Yeah lets go, sis."  
We got into his car and drove off, I have my own car but I really didn't know where it is that I'm going so that's why Vince is driving. I leaned my head against the seat, tired.how is it that I could get eight hours of sleep and be tired and when I only get two to three I'm completely rested? I closed my eyes, I could see my mother and my father and their last words rang in my head.if I am to be taken now Dear Lord save my children for all that can harm them.mom.she forgot to mention bitches.every thug needs a lady then keep mines safe and keep my baby girl off my road and away from my way of life, save my children for all that can harm then and also save them from bitches and gangsters.dad.he said it all. I saw my father get shot, I had followed his the day he died I wanted to know what he did; .a man asked him what were his last words and he said them. My mother's last words were said just before we crashed in the wall, my mother flew through it and I stayed in my seat, barely moving an inch.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty."  
  
"Huh? Oh, are we there yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I got out of the car and followed my brother into the garage; inside everyone was in work clothes except for Mia who was in a dress walking around counting shit.  
  
"Hey V," Mia said not looking up at him.  
  
"I brought my sister with me."  
  
Mia looked up at me, "Your Letty, fourteen-year-old Letty?"  
  
"Actually I'm sixteen."  
  
"Whatever." Mia said getting back to her counting.  
  
Leon looked at me and his eyes went wide, "Hey," he choked out the word. Leon started to hit Dominic saying, "Look at her, man, look at her."  
  
"Alright," Dominic said annoyed. He looked at my shoes then made his way up.then he said "DAMN!!!"  
  
Vince eyed him, I could tell he was a bit confused. I rolled my eyes, bored.bored.BORED!!  
  
"Alright, you've seen her now can she get the job, Dominic?"  
  
Dom's eyes said hell yeah but his voice said something else, "Look I don't even know if she now how to work on a car, or what parts go where."  
  
"You saying I'm stupid? Cuz if you are you're gonna regret it. You know what you surprise me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz most guys drool when they see me, like Leon."  
  
Leon quickly wiped his mouths and shut it.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
I turned around to see a bunch of my friends in a red convertible, music blaring from the speakers. The driver's my boyfriend, he's eighteen and he's alright not fine but alright.  
  
"Where ya'll going?"  
  
"We gonna hit the clubs ya comin'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I walked over to the car and hopped in we drove off and Vince ran out of the garage shouting, "Letty get your ass back here now!! Letty get your ass back here!!"  
See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting without you and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting without you though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. 


	2. Angel turned diablo

Chapter 2- Angel turned Diablo  
  
Baby I don't know why you wanna do me wrong, see when I'm home I'm all alone and you are always gone, boy you know I really love you, I can't deny I can't se how you can bring me to so many tears after all these years.  
I drank another shot of tequila, this was my fifth and still I wasn't drunk, unlike the rest of my friends. I stepped onto the dance floor, dancing with some guy who looked twenty-eight, damn didn't know they let old people in. It was around 2:30 am when we finally decided to go home. My boyfriend, and soon to be ex-boyfriend, Jeff was pissed as usual.  
  
"Why the fuck did you dance with him?!" Jeff shouted at me like he owned me.  
  
"Cuz I wanted to."  
  
"You're my girl!!"  
  
"Screw you mother fucker, it's over!!" I shouted as I jumped out of the car, I was in front of the garage where Dominic and his team worked, there was a light on and I figured someone was inside. I walked inside the garage to find Dominic working on his car. He looked up at me and said, "Well, I thought you were gonna hit the clubs."  
  
"Been there, done that," I replied in my sly tone.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
I knew he had heard what was said outside of the walls of his life, "Maybe."  
  
Dominic raised his eyebrow at me, "Alright I do," I replied not letting my sly tone slip.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We got into Dominic's red Mazda Rx-7, one hell of a machine!! He dropped me off in front of my house, which is only a few houses up from his. I got out then Dominic said, "You know Vince was worried about you."  
  
"I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm the one who got me out of jail I can take care of myself."  
  
I shut the door and walked to my front porch, I unlocked the door as I heard the tires of Dominic's car screeching on the ground as he took off. I walked into the house and straight into my room. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling glad it was over with that jackass. My mind drifted back to the reason I went to jail.  
Flashback  
  
I was fifteen going on sixteen, I had been working on Johnny Tran's Honda s2000, Lance and I were left to close up. I hadn't talked to Mia in over three months and I had decided to go see her after Lance and I closed up, it was around 9:30pm when I arrived in front of the garage; Mia was inside yelling at Dom for going to the races the night before. Lucky he hadn't seen me with Tran's because if he had he would've killed me. I had started to dress like the rest of Tran's crew, in leather, the girls usually wore leather mini skirts but I wasn't into the whole slutty leather mini skirts crap. I had changed before I had gone to see Mia because I knew Dom would know whom I was rollin' with. No one noticed me when I walked in because they were listening to Dom and Mia's fight, which was much like watching a scene from a soap opera.  
  
"Dom, why the fuck you risking your life? You're gonna get yourself killed."  
  
"Mia it puts food on the table and a roof over our heads doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't care you're gonna die the same way our dad did."  
  
"Good, then I'll die doing what I love.  
  
"Dom."  
  
A tall white man walked into the garage and I knew who he was on the spot- one of Tran's enemies.Jeff Ramirez. I turned to face him; the team hadn't noticed I was there yet. I grabbed a screwdriver off of one of the toolboxes and walked over to him, He stared at me not really knowing who I was; I pushed him out the door before the team noticed him.  
  
"You betray Tran and his crew you bustard."  
  
"Well, if it isn't one of Tran's pricks."  
  
"Please, I ain't anybody's prick. And I suggest you leave.NOW!"  
  
"I ain't scared of you."  
  
I punched him in the face then started to beat him with the screwdriver I had in my hand. I didn't know why I was doing this I wasn't on Tran's crew because I wanted to be, I was on it so I could get the money; and this mother fucker screwed me out of 100 grand. I keep on beating him until I felt someone pulled me off of him, it was Dom but I broke his hold and went back to beating him. Rage surged through my veins and the next thing I knew cuffs were being put on me and I was being put in a police car as they read me my rights. I looked over at Dom, fear was in his eyes and I knew why, he had been to jail before for almost the same thing. Jeff was loaded into an ambulance, I was hoping I had killed him but on the other hand I didn't want to serve the fucking time.  
  
Flashback end  
  
The memories of jail came flooding back to me, every morning I woke up I wished I was in hell it would be much better than jail.  
  
See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. 


	3. Angel on the racetrack

Chapter 3-Angel on the Racetrack  
  
I trust you I trusted you so sad, so sad what love will make you do, all the things that we accept be the things that we regret, so all of my ladies feel me, come on sing with me.  
  
I opened my eyes to the sound of those Goddamn singing birds, God, why must you torture me? I got up and took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a tang top. I left my brother a note stating that I'd taken his car and to call me when he was ready. I went to the garage, I drove up the drive way and noticed Dominic was already there.  
  
"Hey Vince! Your sister looks good for a girl who just got out of jail. I mean DAMN GOOD!"  
  
"Do I really?" I asked as I got out of Vince's car and leaned against the car door.  
  
"I wasn't talking 'bout you."  
  
"No really.so I guess my brother has another sister who just got out of jail, right?"  
  
"Alright, so I was talking about you. Ya got a problem with than?"  
  
"I ain't got a fucking problem with that," I reply slyly as I entered the garage.  
  
Dominic followed me and went back to work on his car. "You've got one powerful machine there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You racing this baby tonight, Dominic?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's one powerful machine, you should be careful. This baby could cost you your life," I said looking at the engine.  
  
Dominic stared at me not understanding the important information I had just given him, he shook it off and went back to work. It had been almost a year since I'd been to a street race and I missed the feel of the streets; the streets were calling.it's a call I can't ignore.I missed the feel of flying down the street seeing the people flying by. The smell of tire rubber after the cars take off.God I missed that. I ran my fingers along the design on the side of Dominic's car. I remember being six-years-old and climbing into my dad's black Dodge Charger and sitting behind the wheel, I had seen my dad race a few times and I wanted to know what it felt like.I'd soon found out-nine years later.  
Time for the race.  
  
It was around 10:00 pm and I had just finished getting ready for race, I put on a black leather mini skirt and white see-through strapless white tang top that showed my stomach. I pulled on a black leather jacket over my shirt. I ran down the stairs and out the door where Johnny Tran was waiting on his black motorcycle, I got on the motorcycle and we drove to the meeting place before the race. I got off the cycle and Tran asked, "Ya need a ride home, Letty?"  
  
"Why would I want a ride home from a fag?" (No offense to those who are gay, I have a few friends who are and there's nothing wrong with people like that.)  
  
"Fuck you bitch!!"  
  
I threw the leather jacket at Tran, everyone in his crew had one and now this meant I wasn't part of his any more. I was gonna prove myself tonight and hope that Dominic offers me a place on his team and in his family.I walked around looking at the race cars, there were some tight ass ones. I looked at a red Acura Intergra, I ran my fingers along the silver and green design on the car.  
  
"You like my car?"  
  
I looked up at the owner of the car, "It's a nice ass car."  
  
"So it's just nice?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Who you rollin' with?"  
  
"No one at the moment, why you making me an offer?"  
  
"Yeah, to be my girl."  
  
I looked him over, he was FINE, I mean Ja Rule fine.DAMN.  
  
"I'll accept your offer, Edwin."  
  
"You don't mind if I bet you, do you?"  
  
"No, not at all." But I knew who he was racing and I knew he chances of winning were slim and I knew who would win me. See I'm not stupid, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, it's Edwin who didn't. Maybe that was my big warning sign, that I knew what I was getting myself and everybody else into.  
  
Four cars pulled up, a red Mazda Rx-7, a baby blue Acura Integra, a yellow Nissan Skyline which are illegal in the USA and a blue Nissan Matima. I knew exactly who's they were the red Dominic's, the baby blue Mia's, the yellow Leon's, and the blue my brother's, Vince's. They got out of their cars and walked over to Hector.  
  
"We got anything good tonight?" Dominic asked looking at Hector's green Honda Civic HB.  
  
"Yeah, we do," Edwin said, his arm was around my shoulders. "This," Edwin said as he spun me around.  
  
"Caliente," Hector said licking his lips.  
  
Dominic's eyes went wide, "You're betting Letty?!" I could hear the shock and concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then she's riding with Hector. Cuz all the cash and prizes are going with him. And this is one delicious prize."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
Hector opened the door to his Civic and I got in; we all went to where the real action was. I got out of the car and walked over to Edwin, I looked up at him and asked in my sweetest, sexiest voice as I placed my hand on his chest drawing circles on his chest with my finger, "Can I race instead of you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's me who's being betted, so I should be able to race," I replied putting my sexy puppy face on.  
  
"In what?"  
  
"Your car."  
  
"."  
  
"Well?"  
  
".Alright, you win."  
  
"Keys," I said extending my hand. He placed the keys in my hand and I got into his red Acura Integra, I drove up to the starting line. Hector put his hands up, waited a few seconds and then his hands quickly went down. Dom took the lead, with me right on his tail; I knew I could beat him but I didn't want to make him look bad if front of 'the guys' if that's what you call them. I pushed the NOS button at the same time Dom did. We both flew past the finish line at the same time.a tie.fuck I could have won. Dom got out of his car and said, "Well Edwin it seems as though you've been practicing."  
  
"Actually it's Letty and I don't need to practice," I said as I got out of the car.  
  
"Why is it that you always surprise me."  
  
"Because that's the way I am."  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to do this race over."  
  
"Why?" Edwin asked.  
  
"Because I was suppose to race you not Leticia Rodriguez."  
  
"It's Letty," I said as I eyed him, although Leticia is my given name, I'd rather be called Letty.  
  
"Alright but still we have to redo the race before the busters come."  
  
"Alright, lets get ready."  
  
I looked behind me and spotted a white Volkswagon Jetta, which I knew was Jesse's. I walked over to his car and sat on the hood.  
  
"Hey! Get off my.Letty, gurl what are you doing here?"  
  
"What everybody else is doing, watching the races."  
  
"I saw you race Toretto, I know you could have beaten him."  
  
"I didn't want to make him look bad."  
  
"I swear you're an angel on the racetrack," Jesse said as he kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"LETTY! Get over here!" Dom shouted at me as he was looking under his hood.  
  
"Coming, see ya later Jesse."  
  
"Yeah, see ya later."  
  
"And Jesse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful, I didn't need to lose my best friend.not just yet."  
  
"You're my guardian angel, Letty. You're my guardian angel!" Jesse shouted as I walked over to Dom.  
  
"Yeah and you're my protector!" I shouted as I walked up to Dominic. "What?"  
  
"Check my engine make sure this baby is working alright," Dom said leaning over the engine.  
  
"Alright," I said leaning over the engine.  
  
I check the engine and I noticed something was loose. "Dom, can you get me a wrench?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something's loose, I need to tighten it."  
  
"Leon, get Letty a wrench."  
  
"Alright," Leon grabbed a wrench from his car and handed it to me.  
  
I tightened the loose piece and handed the wrench to Leon. I keep on checking the engine; suddenly Dom whispered, "You look damn sexy."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"I know I wanted you to."  
  
I looked into his eyes.he was being honest. I swallowed hard and said, "Why you looking? I see a whole bunch of hos that want you to fuck them. Why don't you say that to them?"  
  
"Cuz they aren't as sexy as you," Dom said as his hand went up my back.  
  
It sent shivers down my spine, I don't now why but I wanted him to kiss me. He leaned in, are faces were an inch apart. He caressed my cheek; I whispered in his ear, "Yeah, but I'm Edwin's girl."  
  
"So it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, does it?"  
  
I pulled my hair to one side to expose my black bra straps; Dom looked me over as I closed the hood.  
  
"Could I beat him?"  
  
"Beat who?" I asked as I leaded against the hood of the car.  
  
I knew where most guys' eyes were, on my ass and breast but not Dom's his were locked with mines, it sent shivers down my spine that he wasn't looking where most guys were. His eyes seemed deep, what I mean is deeper than most guys, I looked at my black combat boots with red flames on them trying to break our connection.  
  
"Edwin."  
  
I looked up at him, "With all that shit in there, I surprised you haven't blown up yet."  
  
"I told you, I told you Dom you have enough shit in there to kill yourself!!" Mia shouted at her brother as she threw a fit.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Mia! That's not what I was saying. I mean he has enough shit in there to win more money then he makes. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up in the real racing scene where it's all about the money, cars and the bitchy hoes begging to be fucked all the time."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at what you could learn in the deeps of hell."  
  
"You learned about it in prison?"  
  
"Yeah, most of the women who were in there came from there. God they had the best life.Why aren't you there?"  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
"Hey! Look I suggest we get this race over with before the busters come," Hector said, as he looked me over again.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edwin, he was getting his car ready when Jesse came up to me. "Hey Jesse. What's up?"  
  
"I've got to go before my dad gets mad."  
  
"Alright, Jesse. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
I gave him a hug and put a rosary around his neck and said, "This will protect you."  
  
"Thanks, tell me who wins, Letty."  
  
"I will."  
  
Jesse got into his car and drove off. Jesse had A.D.D his father gets angry with him a lot and hits him. He always comes to me for help; I've seen him so many times with bruises, cuts, and blood all over him and still he won't call the busters on his dad. He's one of my best friends along with Mia. I love Jesse like a brother, but sometimes I wish I could just beat the fuck out of his dad, that God damn basted!  
See when I get the strength to leave you always tell me that you need me and I'm weak cuz I believe you and I'm mad because I love you, so I stop and think that maybe you could learn to appreciate me, then it all remains the same that you ain't never gonna, never gonna change, never gonna change. 


	4. A quick get away

Chapter 4-A quick get away  
  
See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you...  
The two cars lined up at the starting line; I could tell who was going to win before the race even started-Dom. "GO!" Hector shouted as the two cars took off. Dom was a centimeter in front of Edwin, I could tell Edwin was trying to catch up with him but that would be impossible; it was like a cat trying to catch a mouse, the mouse is fast and can get into small places, a cat's big and not as fast and can never catch the sly mouse. Although it was only a ten seconds or less race it seemed as though it lasted longer. Dom crossed the finish line half a second before Edwin did. They both got out of their cars and Dom put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Well it seems that this is my delicious trophy."  
  
Edwin's eyes narrowed, "So what does that mean?"  
  
"That means that she's on my team, she works for me and only me. Don't worry you can still go out with her."  
  
He hadn't offered me a position on the team he had given my one without even asking me, not that I minded. My brother put Dom's brown leather jacket over my shoulders, "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"You look like a slutty ho and my baby sister will never ever look like this again," Vince said as he tightened the grip on Dom's jacket so that it covered my shirt.  
  
"Mother fucking busters!! Get the fuck outta here!!" Leon shouted as the sirens started to become louder.  
  
I got into Dominic's car and we drove off, we pulled into a parking garage and Dom parked his car. He was about to get out when I realized that I still had my cell phone on me. I got out of the car and told Dom to wait then I dialed Lance's cell.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Lance it's Letty. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Letty, I don't know if I should, you betray my cousin Tran."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't betray you did I?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"But what? I know I called Tran a fag but you've gotta help me, I've helped you get out of jams that you know that if Johnny found out about he would kill you for."  
  
"Alright and the only reason I'm doing thing is cuz I got a thing for you."  
  
"Thanks. I need you to run interferences against the busters so me and my brother can get outta here."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in two minutes."  
  
"Bye," I walked back to the car and got in. "Wait two minutes and we'll get outta here and you won't have to leave your baby." Dom raised an eyebrow at me in reply, but he shrugged it off.  
  
A few minutes later Lance's motorcycle was heard outside, "Let's go!" I shouted knowing he could only keep them distracted for so long. Dom flew out of the garage and onto the street; I leaned back and closed my eyes knowing it would be a long drive.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself being laid on my bed; I looked up and saw Dominic. "Why aren't you at the after party?" I asked looking at him; I was surprised he wasn't at his house drunk by now.  
  
"Well I wanted to make sure my prize got hope in one piece."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
He pulled the covers over me and kissed me on my forehead, I looked up at him once again and my mind drifted back to when I was arrested. All the fear in his eyes.but there was no fear this time none at all. He smiled at me and said, "Your so young and innocent how'd you end up in the deeps of hell? Leticia.your stronger and smarter than you let people know."  
  
"Why are you the only one besides Mia that calls me Leticia?"  
  
"Because you're a Leticia and I know your mom and dad were the only ones that called you that besides Mia and I love you."  
  
"So does Vince, why doesn't he call me that?"  
  
"It brings back too many memories."  
  
"Is that why he gets mad when I call him Vincent?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your so innocent and pure, your practically an angel and I hope stay that way until you find someone who loves you more than anything in the world," he kissed my forehead once again and left.those words ran in my head all night long.I didn't know what he meant then but soon I would.soon I would. 


	5. Unfoolish

Chapter 5-Unfoolish  
  
Baby when you hurt me, leave me and desert me, boy I gave you all my heart and all you do is tear it up. Looking out my window, knowing that I should go, even when I pack my bags, there's something always hold me back.  
  
I looked at my alarm clock it read 8:30am, only three hours of sleep. I got out of bed figuring those Goddamn birds would never let me sleep. I put on a pair of caramel baggie pants and a white male under shirt. I ran down the stairs and opened the garage; inside was a purple Nissan 240sx, I got into the car and drove to the Toretto residents. I drove up the driveway, and got out of the car and knock on their door, "It's open!" Someone shouted from inside. I opened the door and went inside; there were people all over the floor along with bottles and trash. "One wild party," I said it out loud as I stepped over people; I saw my brother on the floor next to some half naked ho, probably fucked her. I stepped on his stomach with caused him to wake up. "Well, well, well. It seems a tough someone can't keep their dick in their pants."  
  
"Letty, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I can here to see Dom, unlike you who came here to fuck some racing ho!"  
  
"Your not gonna tell mom and dad, are you?"  
  
"Mom and dad are dead and if they were alive you'd be a disgrace to them!" I shouted at him then kicked him hard in the ribs.  
  
I walked up to Mia's room and knocked on the door, "Come in."  
  
"Hey girl, where's Dom?"  
  
"In his room down the hall."  
  
"Excuse me I have to find the man who won me."  
  
I walked down the hall and kicked Dom's door open, hoping that I wouldn't find him in the bed with some racing ho. I walked in as Dom jumped out of his bed in nothing but his boxers. I laughed a little when I saw him; he looked down and pulled on a pair of pants, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well I see someone is mad at his prize."  
  
"Give me ten minutes to get ready."  
  
"Dominic, just to tell you, you have half of L.A. sleeping on your floor."  
  
Dom ran down the stairs and shouted, "This party is over now get the hell out!"  
  
Dom came running up the stairs as I went down; Vince was sitting at the table holding his head, hangover. Never had one of those mostly because, unlike my brother, I know how to handle my liquor. I sat down next to him not really caring what was wrong with him.  
  
"Letty could you."  
  
"Why don't you go ask your whore!" I shouted as I punched him in the face. "How can you forget one of the most important days of the year? You're heartless you hear me heartless!!"  
  
Dom ran down the stairs, I was about to take another swing at him when Dom grabbed my arm. He dragged me out of the house and shoved me into my car and took my keys; he drove us to the garage.  
  
"He dissevers to go to hell, Dominic. He dissevers to go to hell."  
  
"Leticia, I know you're mad at him for forgetting the day of your father's death but it's."  
  
"That's not the only reason I'm mad at him, I wouldn't be mad if he forgot but he was fucking a ho on the day of my father's anniversary.he died ten years ago today." Dom stopped in front of the garage, we both got out, "My brother doesn't even remember.that goddamn basted!! How could he forget!!" Dominic hugged me and I hugged him back.he was the only one who knew what it was like, he saw his father die like I did.  
  
"Bring your car into the garage," Dom said as he handed the keys to me, he walked into the garage and I got into my car.  
  
I drove it into the garage and we started to get to work on my baby. A few hours later a snowman walked into the garage. I looked up at him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.typical snowman.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Huh.um.oh I wanted to know if maybe you could fix up my Mitsubishi Eclipses?"  
  
I looked outside at the green Mitsubishi Eclipses .it was a tight ass car.too tight for a snowman. I looked the snowman up and down then looked over at Dominic, he looked up and shrugged. Oh, yeah that's an answer, I thought as I walked over to him.  
  
"You're Leticia Rodriguez aren't you?"  
  
I looked over at the snowman, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"You can fin anything out on the Internet."  
  
"What's your name snowman?"  
  
"Brian Earl Spindlier."  
  
"God if that name was any whiter."  
  
"Leticia!" Dominic shouted at me in his 'he's still business' tone.  
  
"What can I do to help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could fix my engine and install a NOS system."  
  
"Fine, but it gonna cost ya, snowman."  
  
"Alright, I got money."  
  
"Good cuz I don't work for free."  
  
"Leticia!"  
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up Dom!"  
  
"Dom as in Dominic Toretto?"  
  
Now it was Dominic turn to question the snowman, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Your name's all over the street racing circuit and so is Leticia's."  
  
"It's Letty, only I call her Leticia!"  
  
"Sorry man didn't know."  
  
"Your car will be ready by Saturday."  
  
"Good, I'll be at the races on Saturday."  
  
"Sure you will," I said as I went back to work on my baby. "Bring that baby in here. I ain't got all day either."  
Later that day.  
  
It was late and Dom and me were working on the snowman's car; Dom was checking out the engine and I was inside the car. Tears came to my eyes all I could see was my father dying in front of me the shots being fired and his last words. God I missed my father, he was always there for me and he always called me Leticia.Leticia.Dom and Mia were the only ones that called me that now.my brother, Vincent Rodriguez never called me that any more.too many memories my ass. The tears fell from my eyes, I tried to stop them but I couldn't they were taking over me and once again I was blaming myself for not trying to stop them from killing my father.God why do I do this to myself, always blaming myself.  
  
"Letty we ain't got all day."  
  
I looked up at him and he saw the tears in my eyes, "Why do you blame yourself?"  
  
"I don't know any more it's been so long."  
  
He wiped the tears from my eyes; I looked straight into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, I was sitting on the passenger side of the car, Dom's hands started to slowly go up my back, I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. I should stop him and myself before I get too attached to this feeling, before.  
  
See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and though my heart can't take no more, I can't keep running back to you. See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and although my heart won't take no more I can't keep on running to you I think I found my strength to finally get up and leave, no more broken heart for me, no more telling your lines to me, I'm looking like I got my head on right so now I see, no more giving you everything there's no more taking my love from me. 


	6. Something new and dangerous

Chapter 6- Something new and dangerous  
  
See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart can't take no more, I can't keep on running back to you.  
I woke up.no birds.YES!! I opened my eyes and realized that I was in a car; Dom's shirt was on top of me. I had my under clothes on and I realized what happened the night before. I looked over to the driver side to find Dom in his boxer shorts asleep. I quickly got dressed and got into Vince's car, he had left it here for me to drive home and if I'm not home by the time he gets up I'm dead. I parked his car and ran up to my room. I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out if what happened last night was a good thing or bad thing.definitely a good thing. I got up and stared out my window, what will I do.never mind, I'll deal with it later. The birds started to sing again and I decided I'd get ready to go to the garage. I still had to go to work, I needed the money. What was I gonna say to Dominic when I saw him.who the hell cares I'll find out sooner or later. I lay back and closed my eyes, I was thinking about the car I was working on.how did a white boy get a car like that; there was no way he could have gotten it unless he was a rich white boy but he didn't dress like one. I had the strange feeling that I've meet him before but I can't remember. My brother, Vince was asleep as usual, I don't understand how he could sleep so damn much.  
  
"Letty you home?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want Vince?"  
  
"Next time you plan on staying late at the garage call okay."  
  
"Why should I? You don't really care about me!!"  
  
"Letty I would like to know where you are so I know that you're not out getting-"  
  
"Getting pregnant!! I ain't a whore like the girls you fuck!! And anyway it's none of your business what I do it's my life and if I want to screw it up I will. And anyway you already screwed up my life making me stay with a bunch of people who ain't even my family!! I would have been better off on the streets than with these motherfuckers!! You don't even love me, when was the last time you ever stood up for me!?! Huh, huh!!"  
  
"Letty, of course I love you, you're my sister, and you're my family."  
  
"Well you don't treat me like it, bustard."  
  
"Letty, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Cuz I feel like it."  
  
"."  
  
My brother stared at me; I never talked to him like that before without punching or physical hurting him. I knew how to hurt him emotionally; I learned how to hurt someone like that ever since my dad died. If I have to feel pain I can't stop so will anyone who messes with me along with physical pain.I know what people say when I turn my back, I know that they think about me, but I don't care. When you mess with me your messing with pain and death.  
  
"Tell Dom I'll be coming in late today," was all Vince said as he left my room.  
  
"Tell him yourself," I said as I walked down the stairs.  
  
I arrived at the garage to find Dom getting dressed, "Isn't it the guy who's suppose to leave the girl alone."  
  
"Well, we weren't actually in a bed," I replied as I handed him his shirt.  
  
"I think you left these," he said as he showed me my dog tags.  
  
"What do I have to do? Fix a car?" He put the chain around my neck and gently kissed me on the lips, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
I shook my head and walked over to the front of the car, "If it was for last night, I should be thanking you," Dominic said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my body so that I was facing his; he leaned in and kissed me, I broke the kiss and said, "Vince is coming in late."  
  
"Really," he replied as he leaned in and kissed me.  
  
He pushed me down on the hood of the car; we continued to kiss as the doors to the garage opened. I broke the kiss and push Dom off. Mia and Leon walked into the garage, "You're here early, Letty," Mia said as she grabbed some papers off a desk.  
  
"Yeah.I couldn't sleep," I replied as I popped the hood of the car.  
  
I went to work under the car, and Leon worked under the hood. I laid my head against the board as my mind drifted back to the deeps of hell. The cell was small with twenty bars in front of it. The walls were marked up with lines from people who were counting their days, months, years. The walls were chipped revealing what color the walls were at one time. The bed was nothing but a cot that was falling a part anyways, the springs from the cot poked my back and sides but it didn't matter I'm in the deeps of hell; I'm surprised I'm still alive. We all wear the same thing, orange jumpers with numbers imprinted on them. We were kept behind three walls and a row of bars, the sun never shown on us it's as though God will never shine his light on us. The bar doors never opened, but when they were it was a blessing. Large metal gates that blocked us out of the real world surrounded the excise area; the world where you aren't in prison for a simple mistakes. Craving sunlight in prison is like being poor and wanting a hundred dollar dress-you ain't gonna get it. You know once you're in here you'll never get out and if you do prison will always be in your blood.it'll change you inside and out.physically as much as emotionally.emotionally as much as socially. What I mean is you could be talking to your friend and all of the sudden you'll start talking as if there guards all around you and you're being watched at all hours. You'll be emotionally scar and most likely physically too, the world behind those bars is a life of hell, pain, lose and death. How you survive is up to you, but watch your back the first stab's a painful one.  
  
"Letty.Letty!!" Leon shouted at me breaking my train of thought.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Girl you awake under there?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
"More working less thinking."  
  
"But I need to think to do the work."  
  
"Actually this shit comes naturally to you so why would you have ta think about it?"  
  
"Nothin' never mind."  
  
I went back to work on this beautiful car, but still I couldn't figure out how a white boy like him got this baby. I finished what I was doing then rolled out from under the car, my brother walked in and I ignored him. All I wanted right now was to be far away from the whole thing.the garage.my brother.the team.everyone except Dom and Jesse. My cell phone rang and I answered it, it was Jesse.  
  
"Hey Jesse. What's up?"  
  
"Letty.um.I'm in jail.now I didn't do anything wrong but the busters found me walking around and when they asked me where I lived.the.um.A.D.D. kick in."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks Letty, I owe you."  
  
I hung up the phone and walked over to Mia, "Mia, can I borrow your car?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not gonna crash it."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Here you go," she said as she handed me the keys.  
  
I walked out of the garage unnoticed and got into Mia's baby blue car. I drove to the busters' station, I walked inside and found one of the busters sitting at a desk. "Hey, I'm looking for Jesse Linberg."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Letty Rodriguez, why?"  
  
"He said someone would be coming for him."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Nothing don't worry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He grabbed some keys from a nail on the wall and went to another place, when he came back he had Jesse with him. Jesse walked up to me and hugged me, "Sign him out," was all the buster said. I signed the stupid paper and me and Jesse left. We got into Mia's car, "Whose car?"  
  
"Mia Toretto's."  
  
"Dominic's sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
".."  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"At home."  
  
"Does your dad know where you are?"  
  
"I told him I was gonna be late."  
  
"Do you want to go.?"  
  
"No, I'll call him."  
  
"I'm going to the garage."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"Dom's."  
  
We stayed silent for the rest of the drive. I knew Jesse's dad would be mad but I hoped he wouldn't hurt him. I parked Mia's car in front of Toretto's garage, I got out and Jesse followed, I entered the garage and tossed Mia her keys. I walked over to the eclips Leon was working on, Jesse followed. Jesse's cell phone rang and everyone's eyes were on him, he answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah.yeah she is.why.I don't know if she will.she betray you.well, I'll ask her.how am I suppose to get there.alright.I'm leaving now."  
  
I knew who was on the other end.Johnny Tran. Jesse walked out of the garage; I followed him, "Jesse, Jesse!! Where are you going?"  
  
Jesse turned around and said, "HE needs us."  
  
"I betray him he doesn't want me to help him."  
  
"He needs your help and mines. Are you gonna help him or not?"  
  
I looked back at the team I had joined then back at Jesse, if I let him go alone he'd get hurt and I couldn't bare to see him in the hospital and if I do go it 'ill be like betraying the team. "How we gonna get there?"  
  
He tossed me the keys to Johnny's Honda s2000, "That's how."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
We walked to where Johnny hid he's car; we got in and drove to Tran's garage. Jesse owed Johnny; Johnny had been the one to get him out of jail after he landed himself there for almost beating our principal over the head with a metal bat. The principal had said some shit one day when Jesse came to school all beat up, he had threatened to call the busters on his father and he got pissed and he robbed one of the school bats to beat the principal to death. I tried to get him out but I didn't have the money and nether did Jesse, so he started to work for Johnny to pay him back. I stopped in front of the garage and got out; Johnny and Lance were outside. We got out and walked over to them. Lance stared at me and Johnny looked at Jesse.  
  
"So you're gonna help me?" Johnny asked as he looked at me.  
  
"I'll make a you a deal. If I help you Jesse is off the hook for good."  
  
"Alright, you've got a deal."  
  
"Why do you need us?"  
  
"You know that guy you almost kill."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, him and his crew wanna stir up shit so I need you and Jesse to distract the killers."  
  
"Al'ight, how long do you need?"  
  
"Thirty minutes."  
  
"Alright, lets go."  
  
We all got into the cars and drove off, me and Jesse headed towards the killer's hideout. We got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house. The killers are a gang that rule the worst side of L.A. I knocked on the door and a blonde hair blued eyed ho answered the door-her name-Nikki. The girl looked me up and down then let us in; her brother a blonde hair baby blued eyed killer walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. He ruled the streets and was concerted a murder.  
  
I knew of only one thing that would give Johnny the thirty minutes he needed-race talk. "So how your car for race wars comin' along."  
  
"Girl my baby's gonna beat Johnny's Honda with no prob." He went on and on, he always talked about that damn piece of shit.  
  
"We've got trouble, White."  
  
Justin's (White) right hand man said as he walked in the room. I looked at the clock on the wall, twenty-nine minutes hope that's enough time. I looked at Jesse; I lunged at Justin and punched him square in the eye. Jesse hit the right hand man and we made a run for it, hopefully Johnny was done with what he planed on doing. We drove back to garage; we got out of the car and waited for Johnny. Johnny arrived ten minutes later, blood all over his and his crew's clothes. Jesse and I left them and grabbed a cab to go home.  
  
When I arrived at the garage Vince, Mia and Dom were the only ones there, I wonder where Leon is. I walked into the garage, "Where did you go?" Vince asked as he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Let me go you're not my father!!"  
  
"Letty, I'm the only family you've got."  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Letty, I'm your brother!!"  
  
"I don't fucking care! You're the one who ruined my Goddamn life the day you said YOU wanted to stay with that bustard of a stepfather!! I never wanted to stay with him I wanted to go with anyone else!" I grabbed a glass beer bottle and threw it at him.  
  
The glass shattered on the wall, pieces flew everywhere. Vince stared at me in horror, the last time I ever broke a glass object was right after my mom died.that was eight years ago.I did the same thing after my father died.I broke every glass object I could reach and find. No one knew how it felt to see the people you loved more than anyone else die right in front of you.only Dom knew how it felt he was the only other person that I knew of who saw their father die right in front of then. My brother stared at me trying to figure out his typical mistake, "Why did you do that? You could have hit me."  
  
"It was a bad shot and I meant to miss you and I wished I would have hit you, bitch!!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Make me stay with those mother fuckers."  
  
I walked out of the garage; Vince called after me and when I didn't turn around Mia tried, screw him screw them all. Family.my family died the minute my mom married that bastard.my brother died the minute my father did. I walked all the way to Fire's house, I knew Fire in prison; she was in there cuz she set her step dad's car on fire. She got out the same day I did and she went to live with another girl I meet at prison, Ice; now she got out of prison two weeks before us and she was in there for about three years she went in at fifteen and got out at eighteen. She was in there for drug dealing, illegal racing and for attempted murder of her stepmother. I knocked on the door, I can hear some muffled voices from inside; Ice opened the door, "Hey gurl! Ya got into another fight with your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, of course.stupid idiot!"  
  
"Come in, come in."  
  
I walked into the house to find Jesse and Fire sitting on Ice's black leather sofa. I sat next to Jesse put my head on his shoulder as he hugged me. "What's Jesse doing here?"  
  
"He needs money to pay for the rent and all the races for this week have been canceled because there's too many busters on the case," Fire replied as she handed me a Corona.  
  
I drank the Corona and said, "Plan 385."  
  
"Why not plan 333?"  
  
"Cuz the busters are all over it."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
"Our clothes."  
  
"Lets go upstairs."  
  
Ice, Fire and I went up stairs and changer into different clothes. We came back down stairs and I said, "Ice it's too long." Ice rolled the skirt up then said, "Now its not." We got into her Honda s2000, Jesse also came, and drove to a club called Reina de Reinas (Queen of Queens) it makes a lot of money on Friday nights. We walked into the club and Jesse went to the main security room. Ice, Fire and I went to the main bar, mostly guys.excellent. Ice and Fire got in front of the bar all the guys rush over to one or the other, I ask the bar tender if I could use the pay phone, which is right behind the bar. Ice distracts him as I cut the security camera's main wire. Jesse makes sure that the people in the main security room don't notice, the bar tender is still distracted by Ice and I open the cash register and grab over a half of what's in there and then close the register. I nodded as I look at Ice and Fire, I hide the dough and walk out from behind the bar. Ice and Fire do their fake phone number gag and we leave the club. When we get outside I hand the money to Jesse and said, "Did they see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
We all go back to the house and drop Jesse off on the way back to their crib. Although Ice makes me go back to the garage with my so-called brother. She and Fire came in with me and I realize I left my clothes at their house. We enter the garage it's about 1:30 am, Ice scans the room, then looks at me with her "tight ass cars look". Vince looks at me then says "Where the fuck have you been?!"  
  
Ice comes to my defense and says, "Listen you leave her alone! I've never seen you worry about her before! So shut your fucking mouth!!"  
  
"Ice, gurl I'd hate to say it but for once you actually said something smart," I said as I hugged her.  
  
"We gotta go, this one here's got school 'morrow."  
  
"Hey would you and."  
  
"Fire," Ice says as she points to her.  
  
"Would you and Fire like to have a party with me, Letty and a few of my friends."  
  
"Party, will there be Corona?" Fire asked as she put her arm around Mia.  
  
"Yeah, so is that a yes?"  
  
"You mention Corona and Ice and Fire 'ill show up," I said as I toss Fire a Ja Rule CD.  
  
"See ya chica," Fire said as she and Ice leave the garage, Fire then turns around and says, "Is he the 'one'?" as she points to Dominic.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"K, the teams in mostly thanks to you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"BD."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
See my days are clod without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and although my heart won't take no more I can't keep running back to you glad to wake up everyday without on my brain, no more waking up late at night, no more having to fuss and fight, proud to say that I will never make the same mistakes, no more thinking about what you do, there's no more running back to you. 


	7. Truth or dare & Spin the bottle: ice sty...

Chapter 7-Truth or Dare & Spin the Bottle: Ice Style  
See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you And although my heart can't take no more I can't keep running back to you See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and Although my heart won't take no more I can't keep running back to you; You must be use to me crying while you're out bumping and a grinding, but I'm leaving you tonight See my days are cold without you but I'm hurting while I'm with you and though my heart can't take no more I can't keep running back to you; You mush be use to me crying while you're out bumping and a grinding but I'm leaving you tonight.  
  
Ice, Fire and I stopped at Starbucks to get Fire some coffee seeing as she was gone, and I mean gone. After her second cup of coffee she was back to normal, it might be a good thing or a bad thing. We arrived at the Toretto residents at 8:30 pm, I knocked on the door and some snowwomen answered it; we walked inside to be greeted by Britney Spears' I'm a Slave for you. Fire rolled her eyes and said, "Who the fuck put this shit on!?!"  
  
"I did," some Britney Spears wanna be said.  
  
Fire took the CD out and threw it at a wall and put in a mixed CD with Ja Rule, DMX, B2K, Usher, Ashanti, 2Pac, 3LW, Destiny's Child and Nelly. The snowwoman stared at Fire but then turned away. Fire's hair started from black red to yellow like fire, she always wore it in braids. Ice's hair went from black blue to white, she usually wore it down but at the moment it was up. I walked into the kitchen to find Mia getting some snacks ready for the party. I grabbed three Corona's from the fridge, Mia turned around and said, "Put those back Now!!! You're too young for that stuff."  
  
"HEY!! Ice said I could."  
  
"You could what?" Ice asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Drink a Corona."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Don't worry Mia, she never gets drunk and anyways the only person who gets drunk is Fire."  
  
"Fine," Mia said as she handed Ice and me two bowls. "Come on lets go."  
  
We walked into the living room where all the other girls were, Mia introduced her friends, "This is Britney, Cynthia, and Jessica."  
  
"This is Ice and Fire," I said I could tell Fire had apologized to the Britney Spears wanna be.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare," Jessica suggested.  
  
I looked at Fire who looked at Ice, "Can we play Ice's version?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ice."  
  
"Here are the rules, whatever is said here is never to be repeated. It's prison rules."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"If anyone repeats what they hear during this game they can be hurt or possible killed."  
  
"Oh.so I'll shut my mouth."  
  
"Oh, by the way you can't refuse a dare."  
  
"Okay," they all said.  
  
"Lets play, Letty you start."  
  
"Fire, Truth or Dare."  
  
"I'm bored so Dare."  
  
"Level 1 2 or 3?"  
  
"Number 3 of course."  
  
"Huh.I dare you to.make my brother scream like a little girl and make he really feel how it is to be in prison."  
  
"Sure, when's he coming?"  
  
"Later."  
  
Ice rolled her eyes and said, "By the way everyone has to do at least one dare and there are three levels the first is simple the second is harder and the three is deadly. Got it?"  
  
"Yes," they all replied.  
  
"Alright then, Fire your turn."  
  
"Um.Mia, truth or dare?"  
  
"I just gonna get it over with, dare."  
  
"Level 1, 2 or 3?"  
  
"Level two."  
  
"Mia Toretto, I dare you.Letty how many guys are there on the team?"  
  
"Dom, Vince, and Leon."  
  
"Leon, you say."  
  
"Fire, no!!"  
  
"Mia Toretto, I dare you to make out with Leon for.um.two minutes."  
  
"NO!! NO!! GOD NO!!!"  
  
"Sorry, you can't back out, rules say so."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it.but your explaining it to my brother."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Okay, Mia it's your turn."  
  
"Okay, Jessica Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How many guys have you kissed?"  
  
"Um.seven."  
  
"That's funny," Ice said in reply to Jessica's answer. "Okay, it Jessica's turn."  
  
"Okay, Cynthia Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Level 1, 2 or 3?"  
  
"Um.one."  
  
"I dare you to.um.wear pink lipstick on the first day of school."  
  
"K."  
  
"Okay it's Cynthia's turn," Ice said as she walked out of the kitchen three Coronas in hand.  
  
"Okay, Britney Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare level 1."  
  
"I dare you to tell Dominic he's the finest man in the whole world in front of everyone."  
  
"That's a level three, isn't it, Ice?"  
  
"No, it still stands."  
  
"Fine I accept it, damn."  
  
"It's Britney's turn."  
  
"Okay, Ice truth or dare?"  
  
"Um.truth."  
  
"Cool, how many guys have you kissed?"  
  
"258, no wait.262."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
The girls stared at her in amazement, please just cuz no one has kissed that many guys no need to judge her.  
  
"Okay my turn, Letty truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare level 3."  
  
"I dare you to give you brother a black eye."  
  
"Finally, I get to do something fun."  
  
"Letty it's your turn."  
  
"Okay, Mia truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth.yeah truth."  
  
"Okay, how many guys have you been with?"  
  
"Letty.one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Letty don't do this to me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Blake."  
  
"You've only been with one guy?!?" Ice asked laughing.  
  
"Yes, how many have you been with?"  
  
"Um.Juan, triple A.fourteen.no.sixteen."  
  
"Six-teen?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"It's my turn right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fire, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare.um.level 3."  
  
"He, he, he.I dare you to make out with Vincent for four minutes."  
  
"Letty's brother?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your not mad?"  
  
"No, I never turn down a dare it's just not right."  
  
"Okay Fire it's your turn."  
  
"Letty, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not taking no dare from you, so truth."  
  
"How many and I want their names."  
  
"Three. Triple X, Tran, and Dominic."  
  
"Dominic as in my brother Dominic?" Mia shouted as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh.my.God!!"  
  
"."  
  
"Did you say Tran?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"As in Johnny Tran?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
"Okay it's Letty's turn."  
  
I rest of the game was exciting and very informative.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"The team 'ill be here in thirty minutes, then we can play spin the bottle," Mia said as she stopped the game which at the moment was boring me.  
  
"Good we've got time to get ready," Fire said as she grabbed my arm.  
  
"What?" I said as she pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Where can we get ready?"  
  
"In my room," Mia said as she pointed to the door to her room.  
  
"Help me!" I shouted as they dragged me up the stairs.  
  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you both!!" I said as they pulled me out of Mia's room.  
  
Fire walked down the stairs first while Ice tied my hair in a ponytail. Fire wore a pair of tight black leather pants with red flames down the side with a dark red halter-top with a silver necklace with a charm that read, "Fire is the beginning and the end of the world." Ice went next, she had on a pair of dark blue leather pants with blue flames going down the sides with a dark blue fish net long sleeved shirt. I went last, although Mia had to drag me down the stairs, I had on a black leather skirt with a silver chain around my waist and a red skintight tang top that showed my stomach. There were corn rows close to my head and the rest was tied up in a pony tail; two spikes of my hair were died red and in my face. I had my combat boots on, while Ice had on a pair of dark blue sandal heels and Fire had on black spiked heels.  
  
"I hate you both," I said as I sat on the sofa.  
  
"Stop bitching, you look nice," Mia said in her motherly voice.  
  
"I'll bitch all I want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, Mia who's coming?"  
  
"The team, Hector's crew and Edwin's crew."  
  
"Can we invite some people?"  
  
"Sure, who ya gonna invite?"  
  
"Triple X, triple A, Z and HO. Any one else?"  
  
"How 'bout Ace and Deadly?"  
  
"Yeah, where would they be right now?"  
  
"Don't they all have cells?"  
  
"Yeah, they do. Mia what time should they be here by?"  
  
"10:50pm, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I dialed all their numbers, luckily none of them were drunk yet. They all said they'd come mostly cuz I said there was Corona and spin the bottle Ice style, some scary shit. It was 10:30 pm when Dom and the rest of the team came back from where ever they were. A few minutes later Edwin's and Hector's crews came. It was about 10:35 pm when the people me, Ice and Fire invited showed up. I answered the door to be greeted by triple X.  
  
"Hey sexy," Triple X said as he entered the house.  
  
"I want you to meet Toretto's Team," I said as lead them over to the team.  
  
"Hey, what you talking 'bout?"  
  
"Nothing, Letty what the fuck are you wearing?!?" Vince asked as he looked at me.  
  
I ignored the question and turn to the people I had invited as Ice and Fire walked over. "This is Triple X, Triple A, HO, Deadly, Ace, and Z."  
  
"Does Z stand for easy?" Leon ask, stupid question dumb ass.  
  
"Yeah as in I'm easily gonna kill ya," Z said getting in his face.  
  
"Lets play spin the bottle," Ice said stepping between them.  
  
Fire, Ice and I looked at Mia and said, "Oh Mia."  
  
"Fuck no!"  
  
"Mia you have no choice."  
  
"So does Fire."  
  
"You're going first."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Mia walked over to Leon and pushed him against the wall as she kissed him; Dom spit out the Corona that was in his mouth. I shook my head, see truth or dare is fun.  
  
"Okay, times up Mia," Ice said, Mia, pulled away leaving Leon stunned and speechless.  
  
Mia stared at Fire and said, "Your turn."  
  
Fire pushed Vince down on the sofa and started to kiss him. "I swear no matter if it's a dare she always gets into it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Times up, Fire."  
  
Fire pushed herself off of Vince and walked over to us, my dare's next. It took my brother five minutes to come back to reality, he stood up I walked over to him and punched him in the face and he fell right back down on the sofa. We then looked at Britney who let out a long sigh and walked over to Dom, "Dom."  
  
"What?" He asked as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I think you're the finest guy in the whole damn world!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There I'm done I did my dare."  
  
"Can we play spin the bottle now?" Fire asked opening her fifth Corona.  
  
"Yeah," we all replied.  
  
We all sat in a circle and she put a bottle in the middle of it and Ice dished out the rules. "Alright people this is spin the bottle, Ice style. Here are the rules, if the bottle lands on someone and you don't want to kiss then you can take a dare, and by the way I'll be dishing out the dares."  
  
"Oh fuck no!!" said those who know Ice.  
  
"Shut up, now there's a record for French kissing for this game and it's held by killer and triple X," she said pointing to me and triple X. "The record is five minutes and thirty-five seconds."  
  
"Weren't you dating then?"  
  
"Shut up HO!"  
  
"Make me Killer, make me!"  
  
"They don't call me killer for nothing!"  
  
"I'm gonna shut up now."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Letty since you hold the record, you start," Ice said as she handed me the bottle.  
  
"Lucky me," I said as I spun the bottle.  
  
I really don't care who it lands on as long as it's not my brother. The bottle stopped on triple X.okay.  
  
"Either on of you want a dare?"  
  
"No," we both replied.  
  
If I'm right it's been.about a year since I last kissed him. We leaned in and started to kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mines around his neck. I pulled away and looked at Fire.  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"See you can't break the record."  
  
"I broke your record of four minutes and thirty seconds."  
  
"Shut up, spin already."  
  
I wasn't my much attention to the game, and I didn't realize when the bottle landed on me, Fire nudged me in my ribs and I looked at her. "What?"  
  
"It landed on you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dom."  
  
I looked over at him, not that this would be hard, but.  
  
"You ready?" Dom asked politely.  
  
"Yeah," I replied as I tucked a spike of my hair behind my ear.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands started to move up my back, suddenly we fell back, but still we didn't break the kiss. I could faintly hear Fire say something stupid which was gonna get her a smack across the face. His hands were now under my shirt and all I wanted to do was take off his shirt.I couldn't in front of these people.or maybe I could.no I couldn't. I want to but I can't.ah screw it, my hands were on his stomach and I was starting to take it off. I pulled down my shirt as Dom started to pull it up.  
  
"Okay that's long enough!!" Vince shouted as he pulled Dom off of me.  
  
"Eight minutes and forty-five seconds," Fire stated as I pulled my skirt down and sat up.  
  
"Your joking right?" I asked looking at her making sure she wasn't lying.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
The rest of the game was pretty much the same everyone was trying to break mines and Dom's record. About 1:00 am the game finally ended and everyone started to dance or watch TV or play video games.  
Writer's Note: People, people, people!! Those of you who have fanfics and don't update them are getting on my nerves. I mean I update my fan fic whenever I can and I don't mean to be rude but please write more!! 


	8. Party all night long

Writer's Note: By the way instead of writing triple X I'm just writing XXX, and for triple A I'm writing it AAA. K? Good. And the song 'Fuck You' by Ja Rule is the same as 'Furious' except 'Fuck You' is the real title, I should know I have all three Ja rule CDs and that's what the song is called on the CD 3:36 Rule, Ja Rule's second album.  
  
Chapter 8- Party all night long  
  
Dom walked over to me, Ice and Fire; we were talking about the racing scene and when we were gonna start going to races to race and not just to watch. "This party is getting a bit nasty don't you think you should stop it?"  
  
"A party ain't a party if it ain't naughty!" Fire and Ice said together as 'Damn Thing' came on.  
  
Fire was gone, well drunk, so of course she was dancing and acting crazy. I looked at Dom and asked, "Do you want to dance?" He replied with, "I don't dance." I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Fine, I'll find someone else to dance with!"  
  
I asked XXX to dance with me and he said yes, of course Fire was already dancing with Leon, well freak dancing anyway. I was dancing with XXX when the song ended and Bow Wow's 'Take me home' came on, we cheered Ace on as started to sea-walk.  
  
"Lil' bow wow You just don't know The way you move so Fast across the floor, I mean you run through My mind like all the Time till the point that I just wanna take you home. I said lil' bow wow You just don't know The way you move so Fast across the floor, I mean you run through My mind like all the Time till the point that I just wanna take you home."  
  
Ace is never been one to show off but when he wants to he will and as you can tell the sea-walk is his specialty. "Go Ace, Go Ace, Go Ace!!" we all shouted as the song finished. He took his bow and walked back into the crowd. Ja Rule's 'Between me and you' came on, it was mine's and XXX's song when we were dating but they still makes us dance, XXX grabbed me and we started to dance, well freak dance anyway. I didn't really want to dance with him, not because he was my ex-boyfriend but because Dom was right there in the same room. The song ended and I looked over at Dom, I could tell he was pissed as he walked over to me.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" he whispered to me as he pulled me away from the crowed.  
  
"What the fuck was what?"  
  
"You freak dancing with him!"  
  
"Hey, it's not like you own me!"  
  
"Letty why are you being like this?"  
  
"Like what? I asked you to dance you said no I don't dance. So I danced with someone else. And it's not like I'm gonna date him, he's just a friend!"  
  
"Yeah, well if you're just friends then why did you date him, Leticia?"  
  
"Because I did okay! It's not like you haven't date other girls before!" That shut him up.  
  
Ice and Fire came running over and grabbed my arms and dragged me back to the middle of the crowed as 'Fuck You' by Ja Rule started to play. It was always considered our song mostly because we would always dance to it and knew all the words. We started to dance and ever one started to cheer for us. We had some moves that put those hos in the videos to shame. "Go Ice, Go Ice, Go Ice!! Go Killer, Go Killer, Go Killer!!! Go Fire, Go Fire, Go Fire!!!!"  
  
"Its murder murder You know its murder We screamin' we yellin' We livin' murder murder."  
  
I shook my head as Britney Spear's 'I'm a slave for you' started to play and Fire started to dance to it. "Come on Letty, dance."  
  
"Hell no Fire, I ain't dancing."  
  
"I'll give you fifty bucks."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I started to dance to 'I'm a slave for you'; Fire fell face first on the ground, oh boy this is gonna be a fucking long night, morning whatever! Ace and AAA picked her up and laid her on the sofa, I walked into the kitchen to find Mia making coffee.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yes, aren't you?"  
  
"No, but Fire needs a cup. She's a bit tipsy."  
  
"A bit? Gurl what you talking 'bout she's gone!!" Ice stated as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey she's been worst and you know it."  
  
"Yeah but she never fell flat on her face."  
  
"That's true she usually falls on her ass."  
  
"Here ya go," Mia said as she handed me a cup of coffee. I walked into the living room where Fire was now sitting up right.  
  
"Here," I said as I handed Fire a cup of coffee. She drank it and she was back to normal, once again I say this could be a good or bad thing, but most likely a bad thing.  
  
A Spanish song came on; I looked over at Fire I knew she had mixed this CD. Ace came over a grabbed my arm, he loved Spanish music and every time a Spanish song came on he'd always make me dance with him mostly because I am one of the only people who know how to dance to that kind of music. I narrowed my eyes at Fire oh she was gonna get it later, oh yes she is. Stupid bitch. We started to dance, I remembered the first time my dad made me dance with him.I was about four and a half and we were at a wedding for my Tia Lupita, one of the only Tias I actually like. He had asked me to dance and I didn't want to but I did it anyway because my daddy asked me and I could never disappoint him. Anyways my brother was already doing that. I was laughing at Ace the first time he had tried to dance to Spanish music but he caught on quickly, and now I regret teaching him. Finally the song ended, it was 3:30 am when we heard a knock at the door, Fire turned down the music and Ice, XXX, AAA and I walked to the door; I opened the door to find busters on the other side.  
  
"Hello officer, how my I help you?" I asked in my sweet innocent 'I didn't do it' voice.  
  
"We had a few people call and say there's very load music coming from this house."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, officer."  
  
"Well there seems to be a lot of people in your house so I suggest you have them leave. We won't charge you but we'll wait until all the people who don't live here leave is that a deal?"  
  
"Yes officer, it's a deal."  
  
I turned around to face the people, they all got their stuff and left; the only people who stayed were Ice, Fire, Dom, Mia, Leon, Vince and I. I looked over at Fire she still had one dare left, "Do it now!" I whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Alright, I'm going."  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Please save me. Dear God save me!! Stop, help me God, oh please help me." Vince shouted he lay in a pool of blood, but he hadn't lost enough blood to die although that would make one of my dreams come true.  
  
Fire walked over to me, my brother was now unconscious, Leon took him to the hospital, although I don't know why he's gonna die sooner or later why not sooner? I sat down on the sofa as Ice tried to keep Fire from falling off the chair she was sitting on. A few minutes later they both went home and Mia went to bed. Dom and I were still up, him to see how my brother was and me because I wasn't tired. It's not like I care what happened to my bustard of a brother, he's the one who screwed up my life, so I might as well screw up his. I sat down on the sofa next to Dom, the stereo was still on and the floor was covered with beer bottles, and trash. I started to clean it up and Dom pulled me back onto the sofa by the waistband of my skirt. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Mia 'ill clean it up tomorrow."  
  
"I can clean it up now, I've got nothing to do."  
  
"Yeah, but it was Mia's party."  
  
"Yeah and I'm bored!!"  
  
"So then find something to do," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. I fell back onto the sofa with Dom on top of me. The door opened and Leon came in with Vince who he needed helping walk. Dom quickly got off me and I sat up. Something else my brother ruined. Leon sat Vince down on the sofa and I stood up.  
  
"So, what did the doctor's say?" Dom asked as he looked at Leon.  
  
"He's got six broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, sprained arm and three broken fingers. Most of the cuts he had needed stitches, the doctor gave him some painkillers. The doctors said he should relax for the next six weeks and not lift any heavy stuff. He's gonna need help walking around for a few days."  
  
"I ain't helping him," I said as I looked at Vince.  
  
"It was your friend who did this to me, she should go to jail!!" Vince replied angrily.  
  
"Well she ain't so screw you, jackass!!"  
  
"I'm your brother and you'd rather stand up for her than me?"  
  
"Hell yeah! Cuz unlike you she didn't screw up my life!!"  
  
"There you go again with that stupid 'I screwed up your life' bullshit."  
  
"It ain't bullshit it's true. You're the one who forced me to stay with that whore and bastard not me!! You knew I didn't like him but still you made me stay with him!!"  
  
"Hey, you should be glad I'm not dead."  
  
"I wish you were dead, then I would never ever have to see your sorry ass again!! I could finally get those two fuckers out of mom's house!!"  
  
"Then why don't you leave now?!?!"  
  
"Because if I do those two bastards will take mom and dad's money and everything they worked for!!"  
  
"You're an ungrateful brat!"  
  
"And you're a selfish mother fucking bastard who doesn't give a fuck about the only sister he's got!!" I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me.  
  
I got into my car a started to drive, just drive.the way my mom use to do every time Vincent made her mad. Where I was going, I didn't know, I probably should figure out where I'm going but why? I'll just drive until I get tired. Ring.Ring. I answer my cell phone, "Hello."  
  
"Hey Letty. It's Fire; Vince just called us looking for you. Where are you gurl?"  
  
"In my car. I really don't know where I'm going so don't ask."  
  
"Go to Jesse's. He's been looking for you all day. He left ten messages on our machine."  
  
"Alright, I'll call you later." I hung up the phone and started to drive to Jesse's house.  
  
I drove up Jesse's driveway; his dad wasn't there, because his car wasn't there. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and Jesse answered it, he gave me a hug then said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"At a party, why?"  
  
"I was looking for you all day and I couldn't find you."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know. Why did you try my cell?"  
  
"I didn't remember it, you know my A.D.D. thing."  
  
"So, why were you looking for me?"  
  
"My dad got mad at me."  
  
"He didn't hit you did you?"  
  
"No, but I don't think I should be here when he gets back."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you to Ice's and Fire's house."  
  
We got into my car and I drove him to Ice and Fire's house. We got out of the car and walked up to the door, Jesse knocked on the door. A few knocks later Ice opened the door; I could tell she wasn't asleep seeing as she had a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"Hello, what ya'll doin' here?"  
  
"Jesse's dad got mad at him and he didn't want to be there when his dad came home so I brought him here."  
  
"Well come in, Jesse. Letty you goin' home?"  
  
"Yeah, the day my brother dies."  
  
I got into my car and drove off. I drove to the garage I didn't get out of the car. I started to drive again this time knowing exactly were I was going; I stopped my car at a racetrack. I got out of the car and walked onto the racetrack. I sat on the stands on one of the metal benches and just looked at the racetrack. I remember seeing Dom's father Tony Toretto die, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the world ended for me the day my dad died. I opened my eyes and looked back at the racetrack then at the sky, the sun was starting to rise. I took a breath as I heard the sounds of a bunch of races cars.I remember when my father would do this he'd get up real early in the morning and came and practice even before sunrise. He once took me I had fun watching him and he even let me be in the car but only for one lap. I took another breath and walked to my car, I got in and started to go around the racetrack the way my father did. I was on my tenth lap when I finally went home well to Ice and Fire's house.I don't care how much my brother is worrying, I don't have to go home not now not ever. 


	9. The first day of a new hell

Writer's note: I'm adding two new characters; one of them is Dominique Gonzalez a.k.a. sinner. The second one is Joy Cherry, she has two nicknames one of them is schizo with is short for schizophrenic and her other nickname is damaged but it's spelled damyjd; so when you see schizo or damyjd came up in the story I'm referring to Joy Cherry; Deyrck is Joy Cherry's boyfriend. And oh yeah when I refer to Barbie I'm talking about Stephanie. Oh, yeah I actually am having the school work like it does in L.A. which is they go to school for three months and then get a month off all year round.  
  
Chapter 9-First day of a new hell  
  
I got into my purple Nissan 240sx and drove to Dominique Gonzalez a.k.a sinner's house. I had to pick her up; it was the first day of school of our junior year of high school. Although I could live without a bunch of jackass trying to teach you some useless bullshit. Since, in prison, I had to go to school I finished four subjects for my junior year; math, language arts, social studies and P.E. they put me in a senior social studies class and gave me three electives, of course Mia made me take home economics with her. I also have auto and a senior math class the same one as Jesse. At least I could help him now, his A.D.D didn't really help him in school, but damn he could fix a car. Dominique had just gotten out of jail for first- degree murder and since her Uncle was the judge she got off with a year in prison and three years probation. She has a dragon on tattooed on her left arm and her right upper ear was pierced. She has green eyes and black hair. I arrived at her house and walked up to her front door. I knock on the door and her mom answered.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Gonzalez. Is Dominique ready yet?"  
  
"She's eating bacon at the moment and you know she loves bacon."  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table with a plate of bacon in front of her, "Gurl we're gonna be late and I still have to pick up, schizo."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"And don't bring that greasy shit in my car!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
We got into my car and drove to schizo's house. We arrived at her house we got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Her mother answered and we headed to schizo's room. We opened the door to find her still asleep, I rolled my eyes as sinner pulled the blanket off of her.  
  
"Hey I've still got thirty minutes."  
  
"No you don't damyjd. It's seven."  
  
"It's seven. You ain't joking, it's seven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then why didn't you call me earlier, killer?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"You've got ten minutes."  
  
She groaned and ran into the bathroom, sinner and I walked down stairs and sat on the sofa. Damyjd was an unusual person, she was gothic but she didn't worship the devil. Her hair was past her waist she had her tongue and loped pierced, she has a tattoo on the right side of her neck that reads schizo. She spent three years in jail for grand auto theft, and I'm not even sure why they let her out. Oh, now I remember they're scared of her. We could hear Sum 41 being blasted from up stairs, although her mother thought they were a Christian rock group but we know better. She ran down the stairs as she pulled one of her many Sum 41 t-shirts over her head, she walked out the door then let her pants sag. Her mother refuses to let her out of the house like that and still she gets out of the house. How she does it is beyond me. Her mother is very protective of her, mostly because she's all she has left. Joy's father died in a car accident while she was in jail in a racecar accident; ever since Joy got out her mother refused to let her race. I knew Joy would still race seeing as she could make over 200 grand where we race.  
  
We arrived at school, it was 7:29 am we had a whole minute, wow. We walked into the hallway, schizo rolled her eyes. I walked over to my locker and opened it, schizo immediately put up three Sum 41 pictures. I looked at her and shook my head, she's a Sum 41 addict. She opened her locker and I looked inside, I couldn't see the locker at all, all I could see was Sum 41 pictures all over the inside of the locker. I shook my head, we walked over to sinner who was closing her locker. We stood next to her as a snowman walked up to us, "Did it hurt?"  
  
"Did what hurt?" we asked confused.  
  
"When you ladies fell from heaven?"  
  
"No, but does this hurt?" sinner asked as she kneed him in the crock.  
  
"Go.to.hell!" the boy said holding his crock.  
  
"We've been there it's quite nice this time of year," I said in reply to his stupid comment.  
  
"Although the devil is scared of us he'll let us come," schizo said as she kicked him in the crock.  
  
Dominique stepped on his stomach and said, "You make a good step maybe you could get a job as one."  
  
We all went to our first class, damyjd and me went to social studies and sinner went to math. All hell is gonna break loss oh, well nothing I can do. We walked into our socials studies class and grabbed two seats in the back. Although I knew we'd end up sitting it the front because our parlor officer don't want us in the back we had to be in the front and we had to keep out of trouble.good luck.  
  
"Would. Joy and Leti," the teacher started.  
  
"Call me Letty and nothing else."  
  
"Would Joy and Letty please came sit in the two front desks."  
  
We got up and walked to the front of the class and sat in the front desks. The teacher started to lecture about something or other. Damyjd rolled her eyes, "Bored?" I whispered.  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
We got out of our seats and walked out of the class, great and we still have three months of this shit. Finally it was time for lunch, I still had three classes left. I had math, home economic and auto after lunch; well I least I have one good class. I spotted Mia, Leon, Vince, and Dominic sitting at a table; Mia was looking for me but I decided to eat with my peoples. I spotted Deyrck, Joy's boyfriend kissing Stephanie or as we call her Barbie, well actually we called her slutty mother-fucking whore but Barbie's shorter. I walked over to Damyjd and sinner who were sitting at a table with Jesse and Fire. I sat on the table and listen to Fire as she bitched to Sinner about something.  
  
"Hey, schizo."  
  
"What, killer?"  
  
"Did you see your man kissin' Barbie?"  
  
"What oh so that's the game that mother fucker's playing."  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"Alright calm down."  
  
"I'll gonna kill that mother fucker, I'm gonna kill that mother fucker!"  
  
"No, not now."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I need entertainment at the races."  
  
"Fine, but I'm killing Barbie oh, yes I am, believe me."  
  
"I know, I know you've been wanting to kill her forever and now you have a reason."  
Later that night.  
  
There was a knock at the door of the Toretto household, I answered the door to find sinner, damyjd, Fire and Ice standing there.dressed in their racing clothes. I let them in and walked back into the house, Mia was still getting dressed for the races and Dom was playing a video game with Leon and my brother. The girls sat down on the sofa, "You owe me money, both of you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We know," Sinner and Schizo said together.  
  
"I'll start on your cars tomorrow."  
  
"And don't use any crappy shit in them either," they said.  
  
"Mia you've got an hour!!" I shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Don't the races started at eleven?" Dom asked.  
  
Schizo, Sinner, Fire, Ice and I laughed at his stupidity. Fire fell of the sofa, but of course she was still laughing.  
  
"No, they start at one but we're about two hours away. So Mia better hurry her ass up!!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm almost done."  
  
"Schizo, you and Sinner will be riding with me. Fire you're riding with Ice. The rest of the team said they'd be here by ten fifty if Mia would hurry her ass up!!"  
  
"Shut up, Letty!! I'm almost done!!"  
  
"Yeah that's what you said three hours ago!!"  
  
"Shut up already!! I'm comin'."  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
"Mia everybody's here and ready to go!! Get your ass down here before I come up there and beat your ass!!"  
  
"Alright, I'm done," Mia said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, Dom you and your team 'ill follow us, got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom replied as we walked outside.  
  
We started to drive; finally some real racing. We arrived at the spot and got out of the cars. I walked over to AAA, and found him hitting on some snowwomen.  
  
"Boy, leave the women alone."  
  
"Hey, gurl. So who ya wanna race?"  
  
"The one who's the best."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"N?"  
  
"No, NN."  
  
"Oh, I have someone else too. Dom I want him to race the second best."  
  
"XXX."  
  
"What's he running?"  
  
"The best."  
  
"Shit. I've got a job for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow me." I lead him to Dom's car. "I want you to make this car run as good as XXX's."  
  
He popped the lid and said, "You're giving me a fucking NOS system to work with?"  
  
"Shut up and do your job." He went to work knowing I'd whip his ass if he didn't.  
  
I walked over to schizo who was talking to Fire, I looked to my right to find Deyrck kissing Barbie, I looked back at Schizo.  
  
"Gurl."  
  
"What is it now killer?"  
  
"Look to your right what do you see?"  
  
She looked to her right then said, "That mother fucker!! Well two can play that game." She walked over to Blake, he was talking to some of his friends, damyjd grabbed him by the collar and started to kiss him. Sinner came over and said, "Revenge?" I shook my head in reply. Blake sat schizo on the hood of his car as Deyrck came over.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing women?"  
  
"What does it look like dumb ass?" Schizo asked as she pulled away from Blake.  
  
"It looks like you're cheating on me!!"  
  
"Well you must be seeing things."  
  
"Get your hands off my girl!!" Deyrck said as he pulled Blake away from Damyjd.  
  
"For your information I ain't your girl!"  
  
"Oh, really whose are you then?"  
  
"No ones."  
  
I look at AAA who was about to start the first race, I walk over to schizo and said, "Don't kill them yet, wait till after the races."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Damyjd led Blake to the sidelines of the race; she sat on the hood of a car with Mia and sinner. I got into my car as AAA walked over. I handed him the money and he walked over to Angel my opponent and got her money. I turned up my stereo as I put in a Sum 41 CD; I waited for AAA to give the signal and the minute he did I took off, I wasn't gonna lose to no girl with the nickname Angel.angel oh how that name scars me. I looked over at my opponent; she pushed the NOS button getting a few inches in front of me. Sorry sissy you ain't gonna win this one, I pushed the NOS button and flew past her and the finish line. I got out of my car and walked over to AAA, who was holding the money. Angel got out of her car and walked over to us, she handed me the keys to her car and walked away. I tossed the keys to Sinner and she got into the car and parked it on the sidelines.  
  
"Are you sure you want Dom to race XXX tonight?" AAA asked as he looked at Dom's car.  
  
"Yeah, did you do as I told you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
I got into my car and parked it on the sidelines. I walked back to Dom who was looking under the hood of his car. I looked at Dom then at Leon. This is gonna be an exciting race. "What the fuck did that guy do to my car?" Dom asked still looking under the hood.  
  
"He made it better then it was before."  
  
Dominic turned to look at me; he shook his head then went back to looking under the hood. "The race is gonna start soon, Dom." I said walking over to AAA followed by Dom, Leon, and Vince. "How much is this race gonna be?"  
  
"400 Gs."  
  
"I ain't got that kinda money," Dominic whispered in my ear.  
  
"Here's Dom's money, XXX where's yours?"  
  
"Here," XXX said handing AAA the money.  
  
"We goin' all the way?" AAA asked looking at me. I nodded my head. Dom and his team looked at me. "Pink slips," AAA said holding out his hand. XXX placed his in AAA's handed Dom hesitated but followed his example. "Okay get your ass in your cars, and drive up to the starting line."  
  
They got into their cars and drove up to the starting line, Schizo walked up to me and said, "When do I get to kill the mother fucker?"  
  
"After this race, you can wait a few minutes can't you?"  
  
"I am not a patient person, bitch."  
  
"Stop bitching."  
  
"I'm a bitch I'm allowed to bitch!!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the race that was about to start. AAA put his arms down and shouted 'GO' and the guys took off, XXX was in the lead. Soon Dom and XXX were neck and neck, I really didn't know who would win, it could be either one of them. I looked over at Ice who was already taking beats, I rolled my eyes. Ice and her gambling problem. I turned my attention back to the race, only a few inches away from the finish line.they're about to cross the finish line.1.2.3.and the winner is.Dominic Toretto. Oh yeah that's a big surprise. I turned to AAA; he was a bit disappointed as Ice came over to get his money. "Betted on XXX?"  
  
"Shut up," was his reply. Schizo looked over at me, I nodded my head and she headed over to Deyrck and Barbie. I followed her, along with Sinner, Ice and Fire. Blake followed Schizo, what a puppy dog, hopefully Schizo wouldn't end up in prison for first-degree murder. Schizo grabbed Barbie by her fake blonde hair and slammed her head into the hood of Deyrck's car leaving a dent, it's not like there's anything important in that empty head of hers. Schizo then threw her onto the ground, street, whatever ya wanna call it. Barbie stood up and tried to take a swing at Schizo, mistake number one.Schizo hit her jaw with a right hook; a load crack was heard.oh yeah she was definitely going to prison for first-degree murder. I looked over at Mia and said, "Gurl you stop this fight when the blonde Barbie over there is almost dead." She looked at me confused then said "Why?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Cuz I'd let her kill Barbie, that fucking skank." She nodded her head as Barbie's head was rammed threw Deyrck's driver side window. Barbie clawed at Schizo's shoulder and arm, which only made her angrier, Schizo once again grabbed Barbie by the hair, although Schizo was shorter then Barbie she was much stronger. She threw her onto the street, when Barbie looked up at Schizo her face was a fucked up, blood was everywhere. Her face barely had any skin on it that was scratched up, she had a cut just above her right eye, her right eye was swollen closed and there was blood coming out of it. Schizo's right arm was covered in blood. 'Skank' was the only word that came out of her mouth, Schizo kicked her in the ribs, then picked her up for the last time and said, "Death shall come soon for you whore." She threw Barbie through the windshield of Deyrck's car, Barbie didn't move.Mia looked at me with horror in her eyes, I guess she's never seem someone get killed right in front of her.happens all the time in prison. AAA walked over to the injured whore, he checked her pulse and looked at me, he nodded his head, I looked over at Schizo I shook my head and in reply she rolled her eyes.Barbie wasn't dead, now that didn't mean she wouldn't die later. Deyrck came over to Schizo and said, "What the fuck did you do to my car bitch?!!?!"  
  
Damyjd narrowed her eyes in reply to his question; she might have a bitchy attitude but that didn't mean he could call her a bitch, she pushed him against his car. she was pissed and she might end up killing him. He lunged at her with a right hook but he missed, she hit him in the eye, which caused him to stubble backwards. She kicked him three times in his side, cracks were heard, load cracks, he fell to the floor holding his sides. Damyjd walked over to him, she pulled him to his feet, he could barely stand, Damyjd looked at him hesitating to hit him, but without warning she hit him. This wasn't any simple hit this was a powerful hit, Deyrck fell onto the street uncurious. She turned around and walked away, no one would tell who did this to either one of them, they all hated them both; and they all feared Damyjd and they all had a good reason not to get on her bad side.lets just say you don't wanna. Damyjd turned around and looked at Deyrck, then she turned around and keep on walking.what were you expecting sympathy from the Damyjd, good luck on that one. I looked over at Sinner, we were about to go talk to Damyjd when someone shout the seven most deadly words, "BUSTERS, GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OUTTA HERE!!" Everyone got into their cars, I looked around for Damyjd, where could she be, I looked over at Sinner, she shook her head. "Get on the cell and find her ass now!! Dom you and your team follow us!!" I got into my car as Sinner handed me my cell, "Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"She's with Blake."  
  
"He knows where to go doesn't he?"  
  
"He does now."  
  
I shook my head, we speed down the street and back to the city. It was gonna be a long ass night and it was only 3:30 am. I stared at the street in front of me soon we'd be back home and soon we'd find out if Deyrck and Barbie were still alive.two cases of first degree murder, oh that's really gonna help her so much. 


	10. Livin' a good life

Chapter 10-Livin' a good life without rules and boundaries  
  
We arrived at 'The Spot' a nightclub not too far from where the races take place about an hour and thirty minutes. Dom and his team were right behind us, I parked in my usual place, V.I.P. parking for the Queen of the streets. "Sinner, hand me my leather shirt."  
  
"Which one the black or red one."  
  
"Red." She handed me my shirt and I quickly put it on, then I took off my pants and under them were a pair of tight leather mid-thigh red shorts. I had on my combat boots with the red flames on. Sinner had also changed her outfit, she now had on a tight black mid-thigh shirt and a red tang top that was ripped up, it was from Fire's wardrobe. Schizo walked over as we got out of the car, "Your clothes are in the back you've got five minutes." She was done in two, Dom and the rest of the team walked over.  
  
"Letty don't you think we should go home, it's pretty late," Mia said. "And what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes and no if we leave now the cops will find us and Dom should celebrate his victory."  
  
"Well he can do that at home."  
  
"Yeah but we're already here. C'mon, you'll have fun."  
  
"Letty, here's are your car keys," Jesse said as he came over with the keys to the car I won earlier.  
  
"You know where all my babies are so take it there."  
  
"What about."  
  
"I've got Lance."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Anyway I'm moving them tomorrow anyway."  
  
"'Kay gurl, be careful, I only get one guardian angel a lifetime." I gave him a hug, then he got into the car and drove off.  
  
We started to walk to the entrance, when we got there the security guard let us in. When we got inside the host can up to me, "Well, if it isn't the Queen of the streets, how wonderful for you to grace us with your presence."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"V.I.P.?"  
  
"Of course." He led us to a large area, it was a very fancy and over done part of the club, but who cares. We sat on the sofas. Schizo of course brought Blake with her, Sinner was talking to XXX as I relaxed, this is where we come after every race, so this is a typical night for us. Dom and Leon seem to fit this life but my brother, that's another story, he was outta place here; unlike me I was born to live this life. It was the kinda life my dad lived; a life without rules and boundaries but in his life there was a lot of dying. I came back to reality as Faith Evans's (feat. Ja Rule, Vita and Caddillac Tah) Good Life Remix came on. I looked at Dominic, he seemed to know what was going on, and he seemed to kinda get this life, that's how come barely any people who come from where he races don't make it.they don't get this life; they don't know how to enjoy a good life, stupid fuckers.  
  
"BITCH!!" I heard someone scream then the breaking of glass. I stood up and ran to where everyone was crowding around. I had to make sure it wasn't anyone from my team or Dom's. I pushed through the crowd to find Sinner on top of Schizo beating the fuck outta her. I looked at XXX, he shrugged his shoulders he didn't know what happened; I had to stop this before this ends up being a murder scene. I pulled Sinner off of Schizo, I looked down at her she was beat up pretty bad, there was blood everywhere and the only thing I can thing about is getting Schizo to the hospital I looked up at Blake and shout, "Get Schizo to the hospital. Now dumb ass!!" Blake picked Schizo up took her out of the club and into his car, I sent AAA to follow them to make sure Blake doesn't give her real name, she end up back in the deeps of hell if he does. I throw Sinner into one of the chair, which almost sends her and the chair stumbling backwards. "What the fuck is your problem?!?! Beating the fuck outta one of our own!! Answer me Sinner!!!"  
  
"Yo, you can do that later the busters are on their way," XXX says grabbing my arm stopping me from slapping Sinner.  
  
"Fuck!! Lets go!!" I pulled Sinner out of the chair as we rush to get outta there, we ran to our cars, now the party's over. Sinner gets into the passenger side of my purple Nissan 240SX, I see Fire but not Ice, I call Fire over and tell her to get into the car, I hand her my cell so she can call Ice and tell her who she's with. We drove back to the Toretto resident; I parked in front of the house, we all got out and entered the house. Dom and the team were there already, I looked at Sinner, I got my cell from Fire and dialed AAA's cell, where he answered I asked how Schizo was and he said a few scratches and bruises but nothing life threatening. I looked back at Sinner, "She's find.and Sinner I suggest you remember that we're a team and we stick together!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"Tell that to Schizo."  
  
"Killer why you being like this?"  
  
"Cuz she part of the team, my team, and I don't need my people get the fuck beat out of them by someone who is suppose to be someone they can trust, that's why I'm acting like this!!  
  
"Hey, I really am sorry and you know how hard it is for me to say sorry."  
  
"I know but screw up again and I'll get Tran on your ass."  
  
"That dumb ass, please I could beat the fuck outta him with one arm behind my back."  
  
"You already have."  
  
"C'mon lets go before the buster come after us for having fun."  
  
"Fire ya ready?"  
  
"Yeah gurl lets go home.do we have any Corona left?"  
  
"Yeah we do, and no you can't have any."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz you're already drunk."  
  
"Don't be such a bitch."  
  
"I'll be whatever I wanna be."  
  
"Hooker?"  
  
"Yeah the day you become the President of England."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
We walked out of the house and got back into the car, I dropped Sinner off at her house then Fire and me went home. We were driving down the street when a cop turned on his sirens, we pulled over; hopefully this wouldn't end up with me with a ticket. Fire was still drunk but you couldn't really tell, unless you made her walk straight. The buster came up to the driver side of my car, "How can I help you Officer?"  
  
"Is this your car?"  
  
"Why ya wanna know?"  
  
"Because this is one of those illegal race cars."  
  
"It's my father's."  
  
"Well, I guess he's not gonna race with this car then."  
  
"Anything else officer?"  
  
"Is your friend drunk?"  
  
"Yeah, it's her twenty first birthday, she really over did it."  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"That's why I'm driving her home."  
  
"May I see both of your IDs?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Sunshine give me your ID."  
  
"Huh, oh here it is," Fire said as she handed me her fake ID along with mines.  
  
"Here you are officer," I said as I handed him the IDs.  
  
"Thank you.Daisy."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"And this is your friend Sunshine, you may go and next time you're speeding I'll have to give you a ticket."  
  
"Thank you sir, and it won't happen again," I said as he handed me the IDs, I took them and gave them to 'Sunshine'.  
  
I waited until he was out of sight before I drove down the rode, when we arrived Ice was waiting for us a bit pissed off but of course she always is. Once I got inside I went to bed I was so tired, this was an exciting night, except for the buster part of course, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I had been staying at Fire and Ice's house for a few weeks now, I hated going home and since Ice was over eighteen I could stay with her. I looked at one of the posters on the wall, it was a poster of my dad back when he was a racer, he was holding me, I was two and I can still remember it.it was a Sunday afternoon me and my mom had gone to see my father race, and he had won. My mom said it was because his lucky charm was there, after the race my mom and me went to see him and congratulate him on his win, there was a photographer taking pictures and my dad said he wanted a special picture of him and his lucky charm, he took me from my mom's arms and carried me. There was a giant smile plastered on his face, one of the only times he ever smiled, the photographer took the picture, this is when I miss him the most, I can't share the memories we shared a long time ago.  
"Letty, Letty wake up!!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"You've got to get ready for school."  
  
"Don't you mean hell?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I mean hell. Now get up."  
  
"Alright stop bitching Ice, stop bitching."  
  
I got out of bed and took a quick shower; I put on a skintight white long sleeved shirt and a pair of hip-hugger jeans that went from white to black blue, Ice's jeans. The shirt was Ice's at one time but she gave it to Fire who gave it to me, it said 'Ice Cold' on it, Ice made it. The sleeves were held together by safety pins. The shirt was thin a good thing seeing as we live in L.A. I walked down the stairs; Ice was finishing her homework for college, I looked around for Fire but she wasn't there. "Where's Fire?"  
  
"I woke her up ten minutes ago."  
  
I walked back up the stairs with a bowl full of water, I went into Fire's room she was still asleep; I poured the water on her head. Fire jumped out of her bed, soaked. "What the fuck was that for!!!"  
  
"So you'd get up."  
  
"You couldn't just shake me?"  
  
"That never wakes ya up, you just roll over and say 'I'll get up' and ya don't so get your ass up now!!!!"  
  
"Bitch!!"  
  
"That's what you get for getting drunk."  
  
"How can you get up when you went to sleep at 5:30 am?"  
  
"Cuz I can sleep at school."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Get ready you've twenty minutes. Ice is giving you a ride."  
  
"I thought you had a car."  
  
"I do, but I have to get to school early."  
  
"Damn, hey how 'bout we cut tomorrow and go surfing?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been two months."  
  
"Great, and I promise I won't bring any alcohol."  
  
"I never said you couldn't."  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"But I didn't say you could. You have to ask Ice she's the adult."  
  
"You think she'll let us cut."  
  
"If we take her."  
  
"I'll ask her."  
  
"I was gonna make you anyway."  
  
"Invite Toretto's team."  
  
"Alight, see ya at school, and tell Ice today not tomorrow."  
  
I walked down the stairs to find Ice getting a cup of coffee, "You got her up?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd be surprised how well cold water works."  
  
"You'd be surprised how well telling her Ja Rule's downstairs works."  
  
"You're a down right heartless bitch."  
  
"Aren't we all at heart?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Oh, yeah baldy is waiting for you outside."  
  
"Baldy? Who is baldy?"  
  
"Dominic."  
  
"Can't you just call him that."  
  
"I prefer baldy."  
  
"You're giving Fire a ride to school."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"That's what you get. I ain't taking her to school, I'd like to get there on time."  
  
"I'm gonna need another cup of coffee."  
  
"You'd better make it two."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Forget I'm the one who takes her to school when she gets drunk the night before."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"I'm leaving, and remind Fire she has to bring her history book."  
  
"Bye and tell Leon to call me."  
  
"You tell him, he goes to school with you."  
  
"Yeah but he's your friend."  
  
"No he's my brother's friend."  
  
"Who the fuck cares."  
  
"Not you."  
  
"Shut up bitch."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I've been there and it's quite nice this time of year. I get V.I.P. treatment."  
  
I walked out the front door to find Dominic leaning against his red Mazda Rx, I walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna talk."  
  
"A guy that wants to talk.what a surprise."  
  
"Hey I never said all I wanna do is have sex."  
  
"Why did I not figure that out."  
  
"I think you did."  
  
"I've got to get to school."  
  
"I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you still in high school?"  
  
"Well when I went to jail I was in my junior year and I wasn't able to finish it so I had to finish the year then start my senior year."  
  
"So you'll be nineteen when you graduate from high school."  
  
"Yeah. So do you want a ride or not?"  
  
"I have a car."  
  
"So.I can still give you a ride can't I?"  
  
"I have a car."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Do you wanna skip school tomorrow and go to the beach, well not just you, you and your team?"  
  
"School or beach.beach."  
  
"Be here by eight tomorrow."  
  
"Fine but you might wanna ask Mia first. She might not wanna go."  
  
"She will."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
We got into the car, I don't really know why but I didn't mind Dom driving me to school.  
  
"So, Letty can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"What are we?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are we? You and me, we can't deny what happened between us."  
  
"I never said I was."  
  
"Letty, what are we?"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Are we boy."  
  
"I don't use titles, all titles have rules and bounders."  
  
"So are we.?"  
  
"Dating? I don't know yet."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"What? When a guy says that it's okay but when a women says it she's gotta have a reason."  
  
"Letty I'm not saying that you have to have a reason, I just don't understand how you don't know."  
  
"Unlike Mia I don't have the answers to everything!!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to have the answers to everything!! All I'm asking for is an answer!!"  
  
"Not everything has an answer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did my parents died? Why was my dad killed? Why did my mom die and I live? Why did the car go into the wall? Why did they shot my dad? Are there answers to those questions, Dominic! Are there?"  
  
"Letty, those questions."  
  
"Don't have answers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dom, I'm not saying I'll never have an answer, I just don't have an answer right now."  
  
"Will you ever have an answer?"  
  
"I will, I know I will."  
  
"But you don't have an answer right now."  
  
"No, no I don't."  
  
".Neither do I."  
  
"For once you admit the truth."  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"Truly I'd rather not."  
  
"Well aren't you a bitch."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Hey what?"  
  
"Don't call me that!!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cuz I said so, asshole!!"  
  
"So you can call me asshole but I can't call you bitch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why is it that way?"  
  
"Cuz I'll beat the shit out of you."  
  
"No you wouldn't!!"  
  
"Oh, yes I will."  
  
"Would you do the same thing to your brother or Mia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nice to know."  
  
"You have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You won't fall in love with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"Alright, I will."  
  
We arrived at school, Dom leaned over and kissed me; I was surprised, well not really. I broke the kiss, and opened the door; I was about to get out when Dom grabbed my arm, "Hey."  
  
"Hey what, Dom?"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I just have to go to class."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I got out of the car and walked into the main office to find Nancy and Robert; they were wannabe racers who wanted to get with my team. They would do anything and they worked in the office for first period so they could say our parents called and we wouldn't get in trouble for cutting. I saw Nancy sitting behind a big oak desk that belonged to Mrs. White, but since she was on vacation Nancy took her place. Robert was sitting at the computer typing away. I walked up to Nancy, "Hey Nanc."  
  
"Hi! What's up Let?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry Letty. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well me and a few of my friends are gonna go to the beach tomorrow."  
  
"But tomorrow's a school day."  
  
"That's why I need you to work your magic."  
  
"Letty I didn't know."  
  
"You do this and the next time there's a race you and Robert can come."  
  
"For real we can come with you to a race!!!"  
  
"Shh!! Be quiet, I don't need to go to jail again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So are you gonna do it?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. You promise right?"  
  
"Yeah, and I never break a promise."  
  
"This is soooo cool!"  
  
"What have I said about saying cool?"  
  
"Sorry won't happen again."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you who will be going at lunch."  
  
"Okay, you know where I sit right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then."  
  
I walked out of the office and to the library to study for my math test. I sat down at an empty table; I opened my math book and stared at it, I really don't like math but I have an A in the class. Jesse sat down next to me and opened his book. I looked over at him and said, "Ya wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"  
  
"Letty, if I go I'll have to skip school and if my dad finds out he'll hit me."  
  
"He won't, Nancy and Robert 'ill cove for us."  
  
"Letty, I don't know."  
  
"There's gonna be a TRUCK involved."  
  
"Okay, I'll come."  
  
"Did you study?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was hard you know."  
  
"Relax and try your best."  
  
"I do but this stupid A.D.D. isn't helping me."  
  
"All that matters is that you try your best."  
  
"I ain't gonna pass."  
  
"Jesse don't give up yet."  
  
The first bell rang and I grabbed my backpack and book, "Oh and Jesse."  
  
"Yeah Letty?"  
  
"Bring your broad tomorrow and be at Ice's and Fire's house by eight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
I walked to first period, Schizo was already there; she was sitting in the front row, I sat behind her. The teacher began to talk, she was drowning on and on about some dead person; I wasn't paying attention not like I do ever anyways. I copied what the teacher wrote on the board, I looked out the window.school.school.school.boredom.boredom. Oh and did I mention boredom?? Well at least I'm not in the deeps of hell. Finally class was over; I meet up with Jesse at his locker to see how his test went. "Hey Jessie boy."  
  
"Hey Letty."  
  
"So how did your test go?"  
  
"Not very well, I got up to problem twenty-five then I got distracted."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"This tight ass car that drove by, and I ended up thinking what I would do to make that baby into a tight race car."  
  
"Jesse.Did you try your best?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well that's all that matters."  
  
"But I only finished one-forth of the test."  
  
"It's okay. You'd better get to class. You don't wanna miss auto."  
  
"At least I can pay attention in that class."  
  
"Well don't be late."  
  
I headed to my next class, I had to sit next to some brainless cheerleader not that all cheerleaders are brainless but this one is brainless enough for the whole squad. My left arm was extended across the desk as I took notes with my right hand; I hadn't noticed that the cut on my left arm had opened, the brainless girl next to me did, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Blood there's blood!!!"  
  
"What is it now, Jackie?" the teacher asked.  
  
"She's bleeding, Letty's bleeding. There's blood, there's blood."  
  
The teacher walked over and looked at my arm when she saw the blood she sent me to the nurse's office. How many times did I send someone there in jail? The nurse bandaged up my arm, I had brought my stuff with me, I don't trust people another thing you learn in jail, don't trust anyone unless you know them. The nurse told me to stay in the office for the rest of the period to make sure the cut didn't open again. While I was sitting in the office the principal came in and left brought a boy in.Jesse and he took the other one with him. "Jesse, what happened to you?"  
  
"I was in auto and this guy."  
  
"Does this guy have a name?"  
  
"Mark. Well, he got pissed because I finish fixing the car I was working on, Letty I detailed this car; I treated it as if it were a racecar not a school project. Anyway he got really pissed and said that no one could make a car that good in so little time and I said well I can, this is what I live for. He came really close to the car with a wrench and he was about to hit it when I pushed him so he wouldn't touch the car and he swung at me. He hit me but I used the combination you taught me and knock him down he came at me again and this time he hit me good but before I could hit him again the principal came and broke us up and well you know the rest."  
  
"Are they saying it was your fault?"  
  
"No, I just blamed it on A.D.D."  
  
"Smart move."  
  
The nurse came and took Jesse into her office to tend to his wounds. I walked into the main office and saw a snowman being hauled out of the principal's office, "Man, can't I go to the nurse's office for my cuts!!"  
  
"No, you're the one who caused the fight."  
  
You dissever that jackass. I looked down the hall and saw Dominic sitting outside the principal's office. I walked over to Dominic, I sat next to him, "What did you do?"  
  
Dom looked at me and said, "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Well, what am I suppose to tell the busters when they come?"  
  
"Tell 'em I kicked some snowman's ass."  
  
"Oh, really or are you just trying to impress me."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why are you trying to impress?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
He leaned in and kissed me, we didn't notice when the principal was standing right in front of us. The principal pulled us a part; "There is no kissing allowed!!"  
  
"Huh?" I said not really paying attention.  
  
"I said there is no kissing allowed in my school."  
  
"Actually this is not your school. This is the people's school."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah, they pay taxes which goes to pay people to make buildings."  
  
I got up and walked back to the nurse's office, Dominic went into the principal's office.  
Later that day.  
  
I walked over to the table where Nancy sits, "Hey Nanc."  
  
"Hey Letty."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, Fire, Jesse, Mia, Dominic, Dominique and me."  
  
"That's a lot of people."  
  
"Can you do it or not?"  
  
"Yes I can do it."  
  
I walked away and went to sit with my team. 


	11. Free

Chapter 11-Free  
  
I ran down the stairs, I had on a pair of tight jean short shorts with a bikini underneath. I had a jersey over it, and a pair of tennis shoes. I put some things into the trunk of a 1950 convertible, it was one of the cars I won, we used it every time we went to the beach. We had our surfboards attached to the roof of the car; eight people could fit in the car, four in the front and four in the back. I went back into the house to find Fire in her bikini, I rolled my eyes. I'm not a bikini kind of girl, I don't like walking around in undies. Tight shorts are the edgiest I wear. Jesse walked into the house, he never knocked he was like family to us. "Put your board on the roof of the car."  
  
"Alright," Jesse said as he walked back outside.  
  
Ice came running down the stairs with a few towels in her hand; she had on a pair of jeans and a tang top. She ran out to the car then ran back into the house and up the stairs. I shook my head, she was always in a rush when we went to the beach. Jesse came back into the house, it was 7:30 am, we had thirty minutes to wait. Fire would be the one driving, I ran up the stairs and grabbed a bunch of CDs, it might be an old car but we add a few new things to it. I threw the CDs on the front seat, then went back inside. I grabbed my keys off my dresser and some money and stuffed them in my pocket. I put on my sunglasses, and grabbed Fire's on my way down the stairs, "Here," I said as I tossed Fire her sunglasses.  
  
"Thanks. Where were they anyway?"  
  
"In your room on the dresser."  
  
"I wonder why I never looked there?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know your stupid."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I tied my hair into a ponytail; I grabbed my backpack and put it into the trunk of the car. I got on my cell and called Sinner, "Hey sinner when are you coming?"  
  
"I'll meet you there, I'm getting a ride with XXX."  
  
"Okay, do you know when AAA is getting there?"  
  
"He's going there after he gets the stuff."  
  
"Tell him to bring it to the place we stash the Hondas."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone as Dominic and his team drove up. I went back into the house as Fire came out with a bag in her hand. "Ice, ya ready yet?"  
  
"Coming, just give me a few minutes!!"  
  
"You've got five."  
  
"Seven!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!!"  
  
I went back outside to find Dom and his team standing outside, "You can come in." They came inside as Fire ran back down the stairs with more towels. "Would you like anything to drink?" They all shook their heads no, "Fire do ya want anything to drink?"  
  
"Tequila!"  
  
"No, you're the one driving!!"  
  
"Fine, coffee!!"  
  
"I ain't putting sugar in it!!"  
  
"I don't need the sugar I need the caffeine!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Luke, Mark or Ray?"  
  
"Ray."  
  
"I thought you broke up with him?"  
  
"I did, he bought me a 24k ring!!!"  
  
"Asked you to marry him again?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How are you not sure?"  
  
"I was checking out this fine ass guy."  
  
"Get his number."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He get yours?"  
  
"Hell no!!"  
  
I walked outside with a cup of coffee and handed it to Fire, "Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Jesse what ya doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come inside."  
  
Jesse and I went inside, Ice was still up stairs; Jesse sat down on the sofa and started to read one of my car magazines. "So what time is it going down at?"  
  
"One-thirty."  
  
"K."  
  
I walked back upstairs to find Ice looking for something. "Gurl what are you looking for?"  
  
"My sunglasses."  
  
"You mean the ones on your dresser?"  
  
"Oh, this never happened."  
  
"Sure it didn't."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
""Now!!"  
  
"Twenty dollars."  
  
"Fine. Here."  
  
"Thank you," I said as I put the money into my pocket. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
"Let me grab the camera and film. Did you get the keys for the house and garage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell baldy and his team that they can park their cars in our garage and our neighbors'."  
  
"Okay." I said as I ran down the stairs, "Dom, you and your team can park your cars in the garage."  
  
"Okay, but all four of they aren't gonna fit in there?"  
  
"You can use our neighbors' they said it was okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh, now"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They went outside and got inside their cars; I opened the garages then waited until they were done then closed the garages. I went back inside, "Lets go, people!! We ain't got all fucking day!!!" Ice shouted as she tossed Fire her car keys.  
  
"We got everything?" Fire asked as she closed the door.  
  
"You have the house key, and you locked up the neighbor's house, yes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have the camera and the rest of the stuff's in the trunk."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Dom, you and your team 'ill sit in the backseat." I said as Ice opened the door.  
  
They got in, then Fire, Ice, Jesse and I got in. "What CD Fire?" I asked as I looked through the CDs. "The one with 'Boys' the co-ed remix." Fire started the car and I put the CD in. the first song on the CD was, 'I Do' by Toya. Ice shook her head as 'I'm a slave for you,' by Britney Spears came on; Fire took her hands off the steering wheel, I took hold of in before we crashed into something or other. "Are you trying to kill us?" Mia asked annoyed. "No, well it's not on my to do list today, or is it. No it's not," Fire answered taking hold of the wheel. "So where are we going?" Mia asked as Ice flicked some guy off.  
  
"Hey, why did you flick him off?" Fire asked looking at Ice.  
  
"He's that guard from jail."  
  
"I one that thought there were pink and purple pigs in our cells?"  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
"I thought he went to that mental place?"  
  
"I'm guessing not."  
  
"What did you ask.um.Mia, right?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Lets just say it's a place we're very well known."  
  
"Baja, Mexico?" I asked Fire as I stared at her.  
  
"No, the other place."  
  
"Oh.you call him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remember last time we went there you hooked up with that guy and you said you'd call him next time we came?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Justin Timberlake wannabe."  
  
"Oh.now what makes you think I'd call him?"  
  
"He's next door."  
  
"Shit, I knew I for got something. Call him!!"  
  
"I don't have his number."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Yes you do he gave it to you, you put it no speed dial, didn't you?"  
  
"Did I Ice?"  
  
"Yes, you did!!"  
  
"Call him!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"His brother."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Oh yeah I dated him too, just call would you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Fire handed me her cell phone; I looked through the speed dial till I found, Bob. I push the button and it dialed the number. Bob's brother Todd answered the phone he said Bob wasn't there and he'd give him the message I hope anyways. 'Untouchables' by Toya featuring Penelope came on; it's our theme song seeing as they call us the Untouchable Heartbreakers.  
  
G-shock goes off in the early morn' See I wake up blind no make-up on Check my 2way pager just to stay up on Lord have mercy goes my cellular phone Who dis?? It's Penelope tell me what the deal Number 32 he at you say he tryna keep it real Yeah I saw him at the club he was tryna front Money knows I got a man what the hell he want He got a Benz We go that They say he got ends Don't he know how we do? Fo' sho' yo don't they know we got our own dough We untouchable and them other chicks is so so  
  
We continued to drive; we were getting close to the beach. Ice had fallen asleep and Jesse was working on some things for his Jetta, Fire was driving and I am writing a letter to Frank, this girl I meet in jail. I look at the scenery that passes us by, if only I could see the ocean from where we were. I look behind me to the team, who don't look very energetic, well to me anyways. 'Boys' by Britney Spears came on, another one of 'our' songs. Fire looked over at Ice and shook her head; I looked at Jesse's design of his Jetta. I was about to go to sleep when 'Hot in Here' by Nelly came on, Ice's eyes shot open, and she looked at Fire; Jesse just shook his head. Fire and Ice started to sing the song, I followed Jesse's example and shook my head, I looked at Jesse who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing.  
  
It's getting hot in here So hot, so take off all your clothes I am getting so hot I'm gonna take my clothes off  
  
Fire pulled her shirt off, not like that's anything new, but it did surprise the team. "She does this every time this song comes on," I told them putting on my sunglasses. I looked out the windshield and imagined being on the beach. I remember being on the beach with my mom, the beach the ocean, those are the only things I love besides racing. I ocean is like life one minute there are 50ft. waves and the next it's as still as a lake, I believe it represents life. The smell of the air, it's so different from the smell of the racetrack, but yet just as beautiful. I looked around again and I know we are close. I opened my eyes and looked around, Fire parked the car, we got out of the car and grabbed our boards and walked down to the beach. Ice laid out the towels while Fire and I looked for XXX and Sinner. "You sure they said they'd meet us here?"  
  
"Yes!! I called her Fire!!"  
  
"Hey!!" XXX shouted as he walked towards us.  
  
"Told you Fire!"  
  
"Oh, just shut up!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Fire asked as she put her arm around XXX's shoulders.  
  
"In a car."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass!!"  
  
"And if I wanna be one, what ya gonna do!!"  
  
"Beat the fuck outta you!!"  
  
"Okay, that might make me not be a smart ass."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Alright you win I'll stop being a smart ass."  
  
"Well there's a miracle."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Ice, Fire, Jesse and I got on our boards and went out onto the water to catch some waves. The waves were okay but I've surfed bigger ones with my mom. My mom grew up on the beach with her two brothers; she surfed since she was four and a half and then for the rest of her life. She taught me to surf when I was five; it was fun and scary at the same time. I miss her so fucking much; I wish she were here. We surfed for two hours before Ice fell off the board and we had to stop before she got hurt again. I looked at Fire and we got back on our boards and went out onto the ocean. I regret teaching her to surf now!! I looked at XXX as he came into the water, I taught him how to surf, not that he can even stay on the board. I looked back at Mia and Dom; they didn't know what it was like to be free on the ocean, to have no rules or boundaries. My mom never wanted to give this life up, but she gave it all up for me and my brother, well for me anyways. She never gave this life up for Vince, but she did for me. Why? I don't know, it doesn't make sense, not that anything we ever did ever made sense. I looked over at XXX who just got crushed by a huge wave, hopefully he was okay. I went over to him, more like floated over to him. He was alright, but he didn't want to surf any more. "Aw papi you're giving up already?" I said as we got back onto the shore, as XXX calls it, a place where he won't get knocked over by water. "Yes. I am."  
  
"Don't you think it's getting late, shouldn't we be getting back?" Mia asked as she and Ice started to collect the stuff.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked looking at the ocean, not really listening.  
  
"Eleven thirty."  
  
"Lets go people."  
  
"Finally."  
  
The sun had already set seeing as it was almost midnight; we all got back into the car and drove to a beach house. It belonged to my mom's parents and my dad bought it for her when they completed a whole year of marriage. My mom took me to the beach house a lot when I was a kid. When we arrived at the beach house, although Vince doesn't know where the hell he is, because mom never took him here. We got out of the car and walked into the house, Jesse and Fire unpacked the stuff, I looked at the clock it was midnight, we had to go. We all got back into the car and drove to a garage that I had near by that I stored all the cars I won in. Time to get paid baby. 


	12. Her choice, His choice, Their choice

Chapter 12-Her choice His choice Their choice  
  
Dominic just stared at me, "Why are we here Letty?" He asked, I looked to my left then my right and nodded my head. Sinner, Fire and Ice followed me into the back of the garage; we changed into different clothes; black baggie pants and black loose shirts. When we came back to the rest of the teams, Ice and Fire had a harpoon in each of their hands, they put them in the back of two different black Honda Civics. Once again Dom asked his question, "Why are we here Letty?" I turned to look at him and said, "What would you risk for three million dollars?" Dom just stared at me like the rest of his team, I turned my attention back to my team, "Okay people this is the mother load, once we pull this baby off, it 'ill be a long vacation for all of us. The next heist after this will be in six months; this is a double cargo truck. I'm not gonna lie to you, we need this money, for our family, cars and our life, this is gonna be a hard one to pull off. Jesse you think you can do this, cuz if you can't I'll get Sinner or Fire to do it."  
  
"Naw, Let I can do it, my A.D.D is under control."  
  
"Okay, Fire I need you on the right side."  
  
"I thought XXX was doing that?"  
  
"He can't the cops are watching he closely and we don't need another person in jail, not now."  
  
"XXX, AAA get your asses over here."  
  
"What ya need boss?"  
  
"Don't piss me off XXX."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You teach Dom and his team what I told you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"AAA you teach Leon what I told you to?"  
  
"Yeah, girl listen I'll pull the heist with ya. Don't worry about them busters."  
  
"Fuck no, listen to me, your like a brother to me and I ain't gonna let you do something that can end you up in jail, got it?"  
  
"But Gurl?"  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, although I wished you'd let me pull the heist with you, I get it. But at least let me help."  
  
"I want you to stay here, with this fool, and contact us if for any reason you know something is wrong, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, got ya."  
  
"Yo, ya need a few more people?"  
  
I turned around to find Lance and Frankie, they are both on Johnny Tran's crew; Frankie is Tran's cousin and one of the only people besides Lance who is actually standing by me after I betray Tran. Frankie is my friend, although I don't know why she risking her life if Tran finds out he'll kill her, not that he was smart enough to find out. "It matters do they charge?"  
  
"No their doing it out of the goodness of their hearts," Frankie said as she walked over to me.  
  
"I got a job for you, I need you to run interference just in case the busters come."  
  
"Alright, the same place as always?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well if it isn't Tran's little pricks, what the fuck are you doing here?" Vince said as he walked over to Lance and Frankie. "Leave them alone, they're my friends," I said as I stepped between them. "These pricks are your friends?" I turned to look at my brother and calmly said, "Who do you think got me out of jail?" I turned to look at Dom and his team, "You in or what?"  
  
"In what?" Dom asked confused.  
  
"Are you gonna help us hijack the truck or not?"  
  
"Is this how you're getting the 3 mill'?"  
  
"What'd ya think, I was gonna rob a bank?"  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"We tried that once, stupid over here jacked the whole thing up."  
  
"Your joking right?" Mia asked as she looked at me with her concerned mother look.  
  
"Yeah, God why would I even do that?"  
  
"Boredom." Fire said as she handed me the helmet.  
  
"Well that but we've got trucks and street racing."  
  
"True but we've also have Ice who is way too safe."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I ain't that safe I race."  
  
"Yeah, only at race wars."  
  
"True but that's when it's."  
  
"The safest."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Can we please get back to the business at hand?"  
  
"You and your business."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ice. Well have you made up your mind yet Dom?"  
  
"We're talking 3 million dollars right?"  
  
"Yeah, well the money will be split but yeah, pretty much."  
  
"What are we suppose to do?"  
  
"XXX and AAA taught you, Leon and Vince what to do."  
  
"And who the hell would be jumping out of the car I'll be driving?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Sinner is gonna be driving the car Jesse will be in, Leon will be checking the scanners and Ice will be with him. Fire will be with Sinner, this heist has to go as planned with no flaws at all. Are you ready to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"I'm in," Leon said looking at me.  
  
"I don't approve of you risking your life but I'm in," Vince said one of the only times he ever actually wanted or agreed to do something I wanted.  
  
"Alright, we'd better get going, the truck will be there at 1:30 am and I don't want to miss it again!!"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry how would I know."  
  
"Ice, if we would have pulled that heist off we wouldn't have to pull this one off!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
"Dom, you and I are going in the first Honda Civic, Jesse, Sinner and Fire are going in the second and Leon and Ice are going in the third. Listen to me Leon you are to stay behind the truck at all times, unless one of us tells you otherwise. Sinner you go first, Jesse you break in the window, then Sinner you go to right side. Then Dom you pull in front of the truck and then I get on the truck and then into the truck, Dom I'm gonna need you to keep the car steady try your best. Once the driver is out we do what we always do, leave him on the side of the road, someone will find him as always. We ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," everyone replied.  
  
We got into the cars and drove up behind the truck; I waited for a while before I decided to start the heist, "Okay everyone ready?" I asked over the walkie-talkie. "Yes," we their replies. "Leon are the scanners clear?" I wait a few seconds before I got his reply. "Yeah, completely clear." Thank God I thought to myself. "Keep on those scanners and if anything comes up tell us." I waited for the reply. "Okay," he replied. "Okay people it's go time." Sinner pulled up in front of the truck, the driver honked his horn, "Okay Jesse go!!" Jesse opened the sunroof; he had on a helmet, and the harpoon in his hand. He shot it through the passenger window and pulled the glass onto the road where it shattered. Now it was my turn; Dom drove in front of the truck, I opened the sunroof and shot the harpoon into the seat, I had on a helmet and I made sure that the rope was secure before I hooked it onto my harness. I jumped onto the truck and I got into the truck; the driver had a knife and was trying to stab me. I got out the gun with the tranquilizer and shot it into his arm, he went down. I got into the driver seat, and started to drive the truck, which isn't that hard. We slowed down and I pushed the driver out of the truck and onto the side of the road, they'd find him sooner or later. We speeded up and drove back to the garage. When we were in the garage with the door closed, I got out of the truck. I leaned my head against the truck door and took a deep breath. I walked over to my team, "We did it!!" Jesse shouted and hugged me. "Yes, we did." We celebrated what we pulled off, we were so happy we had the money we needed. Lance and Frankie called and said that they had to get going or Tran would be on their ass, not that he isn't always on their ass. I had to admit this was our most successful heist ever, maybe Dom and his team helping had something to do with it. Maybe having Dom and his team around wouldn't be such a bad thing. I looked over at Sinner, she and Ice started to unload the truck.I was gonna be a long ass morning. 


	13. Business & Pleasure

Chapter 13- Business & Pleasure don't mix  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, we pulled off the heist, money that's what we needed now we've got it. I looked to my left and there was Dom; I got out of the bed and looked at the clock, 9:30am. I quickly changed and left the room; I passed by a room, which my grandparents use as a baby room for all their kids, which now had been turned into another spare room. There was no door only strings of bead in front of it; on the bed was Leon with Sinner on top of him. Her head was on his stomach facing him. Reminder: tell Sinner to choose a room with a door next time. I walked into the kitchen; I looked around and sat on a chair. A few seconds later Dom came into the kitchen, he was still in his boxers, not that there's anything wrong with him walking around in his boxers. He came over to me and picked me up and sat me on the counter, "Why did you pull that heist?" Dom asked as he put his arms around my waist. I looked down, what was I suppose to tell him? I did it for the money. "Why did you do it?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "You asked me to and I needed the money." Well I see it didn't take him long to answer. "Are you going to answer me or not?" I looked back at the ground, how do I answer this question. I took a deep breath and looked up at him, "It's just something I do, you know to make money. You street race I hijack trucks." He leaned in and kissed me, "And that's suppose to answer my question?" No, I thought but I replied with, "Yes, it is." He shook his head and said, "Fine." I heard a bunch of beads hitting one another then Sinner's voice, "Those stupid mother fucking things are getting on my fucking nerves!! Why the fuck can't someone just fucking cut all this shit off??!!!!" Sinner walked into the kitchen and sat down on a chair on the other side of the counter. "Mornin' sunshine," I said as I pushed my hair out of my face. "Oh, shut the fuck up bitch!!" I looked at her and said, "If you're trying to insult me," I started and finished with. "Bitch is not the word to use." She rolled her eyes and said, "My head fucking hurts." I had to hold back laughter, "I'm guessing Leon gave you that headache, am I right?" She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "And how do you know that?" I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, a shot of tequila and a cup of coffee. "Next time get a room with a door, get what I'm saying?" Sinner held her head in her hand and said, "I should write that down." I place the beer, tequila and coffee in front of her, "I don't have a hang over killer, I have a headache."  
  
"It's the same damn thing."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes," I said as I hopped off of the counter, I opened a cabinet and pulled out two bottles, I handed Sinner two pills and put another one on the counter.  
  
"Whose pill is that?"  
  
"Jesse's for his A.D.D."  
  
"Oh yeah, he has to take that shit everyday."  
  
"Do you know where Fire is?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not her nanny."  
  
"Yeah, but I will kick your ass."  
  
"I'll just stupid up."  
  
"There's a miracle."  
  
Leon walked into the kitchen in his boxers, why he can't put on some pants on is beyond me. He sat next to Sinner, "I'm guessing you two had a rough night."  
  
"Huh?" Leon said as he stared at me.  
  
"Next time get a room with a door."  
  
"Oh, sure I'll get on that."  
  
Fire walked in the room.with my brother's shirt on, this is not my day, "Did you sleep with my brother?" I asked her as she got a cup of coffee. "Oh, the shirt no, Ice gave it to me." Ice, okay this day is just getting worst and worst. I shook my head, I turned to face Dom, "What?" I whispered. All he did was smile, "What?" I asked again. And still he didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and went looking for Jesse. I found him in the same room as AAA, now where could XXX be? "Jesse. Jesse. JESSE!!!" Jesse opened his eyes slowly and said, "What?" I helped him up and said, "You've got to take your pill." He groaned in reply, "Jesse, you've got to take your pill. Don't make me shove it down your throat." He sat up, laughed and said, "Alright you win." He got dressed and we walked to the kitchen. He sat down next to Leon, I handed him his pill and a glass of water. After he took it he said, "Chalky." I shook my head and said, "You still have to take it." He stuck his tongue out at me, he acts like a child, it's refreshing. I smiled and so did Sinner, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom; I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tang top; I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and put on a pair of sandals. I walked into the kitchen at the same time that Ice and my dear brother Vince did. I looked at Ice then at Vince then at Ice again, "You slut!!!" I shouted at her. "What?" she asked as she looked at me. "I know you slept with him." I said, as I looked her in the eyes. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I looked at Fire and said, "Did she sleep with him?"  
  
"Who? Oh him yeah," Fire answered as she got up and walked over to Jesse.  
  
"Never trust a bitch," Ice said under her breath.  
  
"Heard that," Fire said as she flopped next to me on the couch.  
  
"So what if I did ya gonna shot me?"  
  
"Maybe. I just have one thing to say.you have the worst taste in men in the whole fucking world and you're just down right nasty if you're gonna sleep with him," I said looking at her for the sofa.  
  
Ice rolled her eyes in reply and threw an apple at me, which I caught and threw at XXX as he walked into the kitchen, "Well, I do have to give you your props a least you were in a room with a door unlike Sinner." Sinner looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Dude I saw ya'll when I was passing by," Vince said opening his big mouth. He's gonna regret that, "Do you want to do it Sinner or shall I?" Sinner looked at me and said, "I'll do it, it's personal." Sinner walked over to my brother and gave him a right hook to the jaw, which made him stumble backwards. Too bad he didn't fall. She punched him again and this time Leon went to help him, which only got him a black eye. "You got anything else to say baka!! Huh, well do ya? Answer my fucking question before I beat the living shit out of ya!! Answer me!!!" She shouted as she shoved him hard against the wall. Silence was all she got in reply. "You know you should answer cuz she went to jail for first- degree murder, and it would save you some pain." Silence. "And might I also add that everyone including the guards and warden feared Ice, Fire, Damyjd, Sinner and me in prison and that's the only reason they let us out and the fact that they thought we'd burn the whole place down if we didn't get out." Now Vince was looking scared so he opened his mouth and said, "No, please don't hurt me." An evil grin appeared on her face and she said okay then she shoved him on the ground and walked out of the room. I walked to the freezer and got both Leon and Vine a bag of ice, "And that's what you get when you mess with a bitch," I said as I handed each of them a bag of ice. "And you choose not to help your brother, why?" Dom asked as he sat down. "Us bitches stick together." I said as I handed my brother a glass of water. "Guess who I found?" Sinner said as she walked in the room with her arm around a guy's shoulder that I know as Ryan. "Well, well, well if it isn't the queen of heartbreakers." I walked up to him and said, "Well if it isn't the x-player. To what do I own this pleasure?"  
  
"You bitch."  
  
"How ya been brotha?" I said as I hugged him, I've known him for a while, he never really like Tran, one of his best traits. "Not bad, almost got myself caught by them fucking busters." I rolled my eyes, "Figures." He shook his head and said, "So, I guess you ain't gonna introduce me." I knew I forgot something. "Ryan this is, Dom, Leon, my brother Vince, Dom's sister Mia. Jesse, Ice, Fire, XXX, AAA, and Sinner."  
  
"You act like I don't know their asses already."  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth."  
  
"Why bitch, why?"  
  
"Cuz that's what got your ass beat down the last time."  
  
"I'm just gonna shut up now."  
  
"Smart move."  
  
"So you gonna hit the club tonight?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"All of 'em."  
  
"Yeah, what time?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"K, you up for it people?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," they all said in unisons, of course Sinner and Fire had their own replies. Fire said, "Thank God, I need to get laid fuck it's been what.two days." But Sinner had something else to say, which of course Leon didn't like very much, "I need me some new guy ass. And we still haven't played our little game, have we ladies?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dom asked looking at Sinner like she was some crazy bitch, well she is but that's not the point. "I'll explain it to him, you tell him and he won't understand. Well, when my girls and I hit the clubs we play this game. We each find a different guy that has a girl with him and see how long it takes for him to leave his girl for the girl who flirted with him, if he hits the girl with his seven digits and asks her to dance, she gets ten points, but if the guy only gives the girl his seven digits or just asks her to dance she only gets five."  
  
"How many points do you have Letty?" Mia asked looking at me.  
  
"Total, 250."  
  
"What are you like the queen of this game?"  
  
"All hail the queen," Ice, Fire and Sinner said.  
  
"Well I might be the queen of that game but Fire's the queen of the 'I never' game. I swear she gets so fucking drunk when we play that game. I swear she's done it all."  
  
"Hey, I might have had sex a lot of places but that don't make me a fucking slut."  
  
"No, that's just you." We started to laugh at that, she is a slutty bitch. I shook my head, out of nowhere my cell phone rang, and Fire answered it. "Hello.Yes.Name.Frank Ingles.Sure.Tomorrow night, that's fine.See you then.You too.Goodbye." I looked at Fire, "Who was that?" Fire looked at me and said, "He was calling about buying some of our 'stolen' product."  
  
"How much for each one?"  
  
"250."  
  
"What time tomorrow?"  
  
"Nine-thirty."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You know where those big fancy mansions are?"  
  
"Yeah.'  
  
"Well it one of those, number 345."  
  
"Okay, that's what twenty minutes away?"  
  
"Twenty-five."  
  
"We'll leave at nine tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," they said.  
  
"Toretto you and your team are coming to. AAA, XXX neither one of you two is coming, I don't need either of you two getting caught. And ya'll better be ready by ten-thirty tonight." Everyone nodded his or her head in reply. "Jesse run a back ground check on this guy and make sure he's not some undercover cop. You caught the name didn't you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get on it right now." I nodded my head and Jesse walked over to the computer.  
Later that day.  
  
"Fire does this outfit look okay? Does it look slutty?" I asked as I walked into the room where Sinner and Fire are. I had on a pair of mid-thigh shorts with this long dress over it, it wasn't really a dress it was long pieces of leather material that touch the floor even though I had on a pair of very high spiked heels that buttoned up the front. I had on a mid-drift black leather halter-top, that read, 'Devilish' in red glitter. I had on a silver chain belt that was low on my hips. I put on a silver bracelet and a pair of dangling earrings. "It's tight gurl, and no it doesn't look slutty." My hair was loose with two spikes of hair in my face; I grabbed my sunglasses off the dresser and put them on. "What do you think of my outfit?" Fire had on a pair of tight red leather pants that were open all the way down both sides and looked like nothing was holding them together but there was clear shit holding them together, with a dark yellow mid- drift top that tied behind her neck and behind her back that reads, 'Too Hot For You'. Her hair was in curls, "You clean up pretty good." She laughed and put on her red heels. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Ice asked as she walked into the room in her robe. "You need a whole outfit," I said to her as I took a sip of my Corona. "Well, Fire has all my clothes." She grabbed a kinda bright blue skirt and a white tang top that said, 'Ice Cold' in blue glitter. The top had hole and rips all over it, something Fire made. Fire wants to become a designer so she buys some ugly shit and turns it into some tight shit. Ice put her hair in a ponytail and put on a pair of boots. Sinner ran into the room and said, "Ready you bitches?" she asked as she sat down on the bed; she had on a pair of cameral mid-thigh tight leather shorts, and a white see-through shirt that read, 'Deadly Bitch'. She had a pair of caramel heels with strings that wrapped up to her knees. "The men are waiting." I looked at her and asked, "Did they see you?"  
  
"If they saw me wouldn't they be in here trying to protect you?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Let's go ladies, the dogs are waiting." We laughed at her comment and walked out of the room; I looked at Mia she was wearing a pair of bell- bottoms and a pink top that had glitter on it. Sinner put her fingers in the form of a cross and said, "Pink is the anti-Christ." We laughed at her comment and dragged Mia back into the room to change her clothes. Sinner went through Ice's and Fire's wardrobe looking for something that was even a bit Mia, but of course she couldn't; she then went through Mia's wardrobe and found a skirt and top she thought Fire could fix. Within five minutes Mia had a new skirt and top; Fire cut the skirt and added two slits up to mid-thigh on both sides, she cut off the sleeves to the top and cut the sides off and used safety pins to hold the sides together. She then let her borrow a pair of her white heels, which matched her top, and her skirt, which is a silverish color. We walked out of the room once again, I looked at the guys, they all had on the same thing, Vince, Leon, and Jesse had on black jeans and Dom had on a pair of white baggie jeans, they all wore white tang tops except for Dom who had a white one. AAA and XXX had on a pair of black slacks and a see-through black tang top. Dom's eyes roamed over my body, oh what a surprise. "Shouldn't there be more material to those shorts?" Vince said as he looked at me. "No, not really." He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh, don't be such a baby." I walked out the door with Fire, Ice, Sinner and Mia close behind. We brought our cars from the garage with us; Fire's car is a dark red Nissan Skyline with flames down the sides, it says, on the driver's side, 'Fire is the beginning and the end of the world' in fiery letters. Ice's car is a very light blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, so light that it looks white. The car looked like cracked ice, the lines are dark blue and looked real, on the hood there's a drawing of an ice queen, designed by Ice herself. Sinner's car is different from everyone else, her car is a red Mitsubishi Eclipse with drawings of each of the seven deadly sins, and on the hood of the car was a gangster bitch with red horns, red tail and a red pinch fork. She's a crazy bitch and there's nothing anyone can do about it. XXX's car is a black Mazda Rx-7 with silver design on the side of a battle with a flag flying high with a car on it. Weirdo I know but that's him, and I'll still asking myself why I went out with his ass.no really I don't know the answer. AAA's car is a dark green Nissan Skyline with a playboy bunny on the hood, and a design of a woman on the side running with fire trailing behind her. My car is a silver Toyota Supra; on both sides there was a design of blood dripping down the sides, seeing as my nickname is killer. On the back end of the car above the license plate is a black playboy bunny, something AAA put it on without asking me.jackass. But I can't say that I hate it, yet anyways. Since Dom and his team don't have their cars they're riding with us. Dom is with me in my Toyota Supra, Mia is with Fire in her Nissan Skyline, Vince is with Ice in her Mitsubishi Eclipse, and Leon is with Sinner in her Mitsubishi Eclipse.  
  
We started to drive to the club in our usual fashion, me in the front, Jesse in the middle and AAA behind him. Ice and XXX are on Jesse's right and Fire and Sinner are on his left. I could hear Ja Rule's 3:36 Rule blaring from Sinner's car, my cell phone started to ring, and when I answered it Ice was on the other side. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Killer, listen let's got to the salsa club."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I pushed end on my phone and put the phone on the dashboard. I turned and the rest of my team followed, Dom looked to his left then to his right. "What?" I asked as I looked at him. "How do you do that?" I rolled my eyes and said, "It's easy we've been doing that for a few years, we've perfected it." He shook his head; I turned my attention back to the road. We stopped in front of a club called 'Caliente'; we got out of our cars and walked to the entrance of the club. There was a very long line but the doorman really likes Ice, so he always lets us go. He spotted Ice and he waved us to the front of the line. We walked to the front of the line, Ice flirted with him for a while and then he let us in. I gave Ice a high five and so did the rest of the team. We grabbed a table and sat down, a waitress came over, this is a Latin club so they speak Spanish. "What would you like?" I looked around the table and ordered, "Six Coronas, four tequilas and one water." The waitress nodded her head and left, she came back a few minutes later and put the drinks on the table. Sinner, Fire Ice and I took the tequilas and walked over to the dance floor. We drank the tequilas and started to dance, this is one of the oldest club we go to. By the time we got back to the table the guys were on their sixth round of Coronas. Sinner pointed to a couple that was sitting at table, I looked at Sinner and she nodded her head. I sat down so I was facing the guy, I started to flirt and after a few minutes of that he came over and gave me his phone number and I asked me to dance I said no and he walked away. My girls and I played that game for an hour, well more like until the guys started to ask questions. We stopped not really wanting to tell them again, we decide to dance instead. "I hate to say it but this is the first time I've ever been bored when I've been at a club," Fire commented as she got another tequila. "We have no choice, and anyways we're going home tomorrow night," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and walked off the dance floor. I followed her, and she sat at the bar I sat next to her. "So, what's really wrong Fire?" she looked around and said, "I was watching the news this morning and they found the driver." She started. "So that's a good thing isn't it?" She nodded her head and continued, "The driver said that he could tell that the people who hijacked his truck were street races." My head shot up and I looked at her, "How?" She looked down then back up. "He said one of his nephew showed him some fancy moves he knew with his street racing car and he asked the cops to promise not to arrest his nephew and they said he won't if he answered some question about the hijackings like if he knew who was doing them." I had two questions for her, who? And, when the fuck can I kill his ass? But only one question came out, "Who?" She looked at a guy who was standing in the corner with a bunch of racer skanks. "Him." I stood up and walked up to him, "I hear your Uncle's truck was hijacked last night," I said, Fire, Ice and Sinner were right behind me. "What do you care?" He asked, he has a big mouth for such an idiot. "I don't want my racers gettin' a bad rep." He looked me over and said, "Your racers, what you saying gurl!!!" God what an idiot. "Maybe you've heard of me, Letty killer Rodriguez." His mouth dropped open then he shut it, "You're the Queen of the streets?" Duh, dumb ass. "Of the streets of L.A., yes." He started to get nervous, "So, what the fuck do you want?" I looked around and said, "I'll race you, if I win you tell them busters that you don't know bullshit about the truck hijackings." He looked me at me and said, "And what do I get if I win?" Like that could ever happen I thought. "Then you can tell those mother fucking busters whatever the fuck you want." He started to think, well I think or he was trying to understand what I just said. "Okay that makes sense." Well, duh dumb ass. "Lets go than." We walked out of the club and passed by the table that the rest of the people were sitting, I paid the tab before I left. The rest of Dom's team and my team followed. I got into my car and AAA walked over to the driver's side, "What the fuck are you doing gurl?" I looked at him and said, "Racing." He looked behind at the guy and said, "Why?" Tell him now or later.later. "I'll tell you later." He walked over to the guy, then came back over, "Where you two gonna race?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Where should we race?" he shook his head and said, "There's a ally that not too far from here, it's big and about ½ a mile long." I took off my sunglasses, "How far?" He pointed to an ally next to the club, "There."  
  
"Tell stupid over there."  
  
He walked over to the guy, and then looked up and nodded, I put on my sunglasses and we drove to the ally. AAA stood in the middle of the cars, and then he put his arms down and shouted go. I was in the lead with that fool not too far behind, I really don't feel like using my NOS of course this fool does. I swear he knows nothing about street racing, cuz that was way too soon. I shift into fifth and step on the gas and speed pass his sorry ass and cross the finish line. I stopped my car as he crosses the finish line; I get out of the car and so does he. "You know the deal, you don't say bullshit to the fucking busters," I said as I walk up to him. "I can say whatever the fuck I want and you can't do a fucking thing, bitch!!" Oh, what an idiot. "Ladies, what are we gonna do if he opens his big mouth?" Fire, Ice, Sinner and I pulled out guns and pointed then at him. "I got my homies covering my back." Oh, how the idiots have fallen. "What homies?" He looked behind him; his 'crew' had backed away for him, what babies. "Now you've got three seconds to restate you first statement or we shot. See it works either way for us, you don't say anything and the L.A. street races don't have a bad rep, we shot you and you can't talk period, so what your choice?" He looked around then said, "I'll say what ever the fuck you want me to say, your highness." What a baby afraid of a bunch of girls. "You tell the busters that you don't know where you learned your little tricks that you made them up and you don't know who hijacks the trucks. You tell them that you don't know what street racers are doing it. Got it?" He shook his head, "What's your answer?" He started to shake and said, "Yes I got it just don't kill me please don't kill me. I'm begging you please don't kill me, please, please, please, please don't kill me let me live. I'll never talk about street racing again." He was down on his knees actually begging, how stupid is that. "Let's see kill or not to kill that is the question. I kill him and I go to jail again, I don't kill him I don't go to jail. I won't kill your sorry ass, but if you open your fucking mouth and tell those mother fuckers anything that in criminates the L.A. racers you won't live to regret it." Sirens were heard and everyone got into their cars, when Dom got into the car he said, "Are you fucking crazy?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You pulled a gun out on that guy."  
  
"Like you've never done that."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Well, it's not like I shot the fucker."  
  
"But what if you did, Letty?"  
  
"Then he'd be dead, Dom."  
  
"Letty do you think before you do things?"  
  
"Listen if I wanted a fucking lecture I'd ask you, so shut your fucking mouth."  
  
We drove the rest of the way in silence; he had no right to question what I do. It's not like he fucking owns me. When we arrived I got out of the car and walked over to Sinner who was trying to take a very drunk Leon out of her car, thank God Fire didn't get drunk, cuz then it be fucking hell day tomorrow morning. Sinner threw Leon on one of the chairs, and went into one of the rooms, I laid down on the couch as Fire and Ice laid on the floor. We sleep in the weirdest places, I closed my eyes and fell a sleep.hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. 


	14. Early morning wake up call

Chapter 14- Early morning wake up call  
  
I opened my eyes to the sound of someone banging on the front door; I got off the couch, making sure not to step on Fire or Ice. I walked into the kitchen, I looked for a key and when I found it I opened the locked drawer; inside were bullets for Fire's, Ice's and my guns. I loaded my gun and walked over to Fire and Ice; I woke them up and they got their guns out, Fire opened the door.Suddenly a tall snowman with a gun was in the room, he hadn't noticed Ice and I. He had Fire's gun while he had her pinned to the wall, arm behind her back. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I knew who the guy was, his sister was in the same jail as us, she took a lot of beating cuz of that big ass mouth she had. I knew why he was here; he was never a guy to forgive people especially people who fuck up his baby sister. Well I guess we're in deeper than we thought. "Bitch, you messed with my sister and now you have to pay for your fucking mistakes with your pathetic useless life!" He pointed the gun to her temple, his finger on the trigger. I quietly walked behind him, two of his friends were standing on the porch with their backs to me, I nodded towards Ice and she went to get Sinner. Well I got one chance, I slammed the front door shut with my foot, which caused the snowman to turn around. When he turned around he was greeted by my gun, he tried to grab Fire again but she had enough time to take both his and her gun away from him; she then locked the door. Sinner and Ice came up behind him, he was surrender by a bunch of girls with guns, this must be really bad for his ego, I would have laughed but that's so unprofessional. "You don't want to kill me," the snowman said shaking. "And why not?" Sinner asked as she put her finger on the trigger. "Cuz then you'll end up in jail for a long time," he said still shaking. "My Uncle's a judge, so he can get us off the charges and secondly there are no witnesses to witness this crime. No witnesses no proof." He looked around and said, "How 'bout we do this fairly." I looked at the girls they all nodded. "What are you talking about white boy?" I asked, making sure the grip on my gun was tight just in case he tried anything stupid. "Well, we could have a race, my team against your team." The girls nodded their heads yes. "Okay, tonight mid-night, desert, same place they have race wars. Everyone on your team must race including you. And since you're, what's her face's brother, I'll be racing your ass. Mostly cuz you threatened one of my team members." He nodded his head, "And call off your two goons outside." He nodded his head, Fire unlocked the door still facing the snowman with the gun pointed at his head. She pulled the door open and shoved the snowman out the door; his two goons went to help him but of course, Ice, Sinner and I pulled guns out on them. Fire walked the snowman to his car, after the goons were in their cars, she shove the snowman into his car and continued to point the gun at him until he drove off. "I still think we should have shot him," Sinner said as we walked into the house. "Now she tells us," Fire said as she walked in after her. I looked at Ice, she nodded her head and we walked into the house. I sat down on the couch and Sinner sat next to me, "So what we gonna do?" Sinner asked as she turned on the T.V. "Race, what else?" I said as I put my knees to my chest. "I don't see why, we could just kill him and his goons." I looked at her and said, "You and your killing is what got you in prison in the first place." She nodded her head then said, "Yeah but my Uncle got me out of it."  
  
"Yeah well he ain't gonna be able to help you forever, one of these days your gonna do something he can't fix and then you're gonna do the time."  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever you say killer."  
  
"That's right whatever I say."  
  
She shook her head and went back to watching Dragonball Z. I walked into my room and changed, and then entered the kitchen and make some coffee. I sat on the couch and handed Sinner a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She continued to watch Dragonball Z, her and her damn Dragonball Z. She has a thing for Trunks Briefs; I grabbed a book of the self and started to read, no time like the present to expand your mind. Then again Sinner chooses to expand her mind with Dragonball Z, crazy bitch but hey what can you do, I choose her as a friend, so I guess I'm a crazy bitch too. Ice and Fire walked back into the room, "So what's going on?" Ice asked as she sat on the floor. Sinner told her what was happening in the show as I continued to read my book. I swear Ice encourages Sinner and her Dragonball Z craze. Ice is always the one to encourage stupid crazes, but she wouldn't encourage drinking, taking drugs or smoking. "Stop reading and watch," Sinner said as she took the book away from me. "Hey! I was reading that!" I shouted at her. "The key word there is was." Oh how I'd like to slap her across her face. "You're such a bitch."  
  
"You do realize that's a complement.'  
  
"You angel."  
  
"Well that was uncalled for."  
  
"Angel, angel, angel."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!!"  
  
"I'd rather not, angel."  
  
"I'd slap you right now but I know you'll kick my ass."  
  
"That's right, I will."  
  
"Can we just stop fighting and finish watching Dragonball Z?"  
  
"Fine, now give me back my book."  
  
"Fine here you go, read all you want, baka."  
  
"I know what that means."  
  
"Oh, just shut up."  
  
They continued to watch T.V. as I read my book; they get dumber I get smarter that's the way life is.  
Later that day.  
  
I looked at my clock, eleven o'clock, we have to leave now or else we won't make it in time. "Let's go people now, get in your fucking cars and lets go." We got into our cars and drove to the desert; we got out and walked over to the crew that was waiting. I walked up to the guy who came into my house earlier; my girls and I had guns on us just in case the fool tried something stupid. "So we gonna race or what?" I asked him. "Yeah we gonna race, my boy, Mike is gonna race, who?"  
  
"My boy, XXX." XXX looked at me then at the guy he was suppose to race. The cars lined up and I made Mia single them. She put her arms down and shouted 'go'. They raced, XXX won. Then AAA went, then Ice, then Fire, then Sinner and finally me. I got into my car, the fool and I lined up, "Just cuz your team's won the last five races doesn't mean you'll win this one!!" He shouted at me, sure I won't. Mia put her hands down and shouted 'go'. I shot in front of him with no real effort, I was thanking God at that moment that Jesse hadn't raced, with his ADD and the stress this would have put on him he might have crashed. I was still in the lead and there was no doubt that I was gonna win. I shot pass the finish line a few seconds before him. I got out of my car the same time he did. I walked over to him, we stood facing each other, I turned to look at my team. Sinner was right behind me, I pulled out my gun knowing that the rest of my team left their guns in their cars. "Get the fuck out of here all of you!!!"  
  
"Fuck no I'm not leaving you here to get yourself killed!!" Sinner shouted back to me.  
  
"I said leave!! You of all people shouldn't be questioning me, get out of here before I shoot you and then you'll have to leave!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
I shot the gun missing her knee by less than a millimeter, "LEAVE NOW!!!" she stared at me and turned to the rest of the team, they all got into their cars, and drove off. Before Sinner left she said, "Be careful." She drove off and left me alone with him. I turned back to him; his crew had already left, which is a good thing. I looked at him and he said, "Well it seems your crew left you."  
  
"Well, it seems your crew left you too, and a lot faster than mines."  
  
"Well hope you said your goodbyes," he said as he pulled out his gun.  
  
Silence.  
  
A shot rang out in the empty quiet desert; he fell forward on the desert floor, a women stood a few feet behind him with a gun in her hand. I looked down at the body that lay at my feet; there was a bullet in the back of his head. I looked at her, I shook my head that crazy bitch. "Hey, I am not gonna bail you out every time you need me to!" she shouted as she walked towards me. "Well what are you doing here?" I said. "I'm here do you really need to know why?" I shook my head and got into my car, "Maybe I'll see you later." I said as I turned the engine on. She got into her car and drove off; I drove back to the beach house hoping nothing bad happened there.  
I got out of the car and walked into the house; I looked around, everyone was sitting down or walking around the room. "Get all the shit packed up, we're leaving," I said as I walked pass Sinner. "Hey, you don't just walk the fuck in here and tell us to pack up and not tell us what the fuck happened!!" Sinner shouted as I passed her. I turned around and punched her in the face, "You of all fucking people shouldn't be telling me that shit!! I don't answer to you or anyone else!!" I walked into my room and started to pack up my stuff, I came out of the room and put the stuff in the car we brought with us. Ice, and Fire did the same thing. When I came back into the house Leon was trying to help Sinner up, she punched him and pushed him into a wall. Well since she knows if she lays a hand on me I'll kill her ass, she picked on Leon instead. When we finished packing the stuff we got into the car and drove back home. "Did you shoot him?" I looked at Sinner and said, "No, she did." Sinner stared at me she knew who I was talking about my whole team knew who she was. When we got home, Dom and his team got their cars and my girls and I went into the house. I went into my room and went to sleep too tired to worry about the guy that she just killed, too tired to even think about the fight I had with Dom. I closed my eyes and I began to drift off into sleep not trying to fight it at all. 


	15. Playin' a dangerous game

Chapter 15-Playin' a dangerous game with love and emotion  
  
"So where are we going tonight, Sinner?" I asked as I pulled my leather pants on.  
  
It's been two months since the heist, Dom and me have made up. Sinner and Leon aren't together, mostly cuz Leon got on her fucking nerves and she beat the shit out of him. Sinner looked at me and said, "That's what you're wearing?"  
  
"What's wrong with this?"  
  
"Here put this on," Sinner said as she threw a black skirt at me.  
  
I put on the skirt, it reached the floor even with my boots, and the slit was up both sides a bit higher than mid-thigh. I had on a dark red mid- drift top that tied down the sides. My hair was in braid to keep it out of my face. Sinner had on a red leather dress that tied down the front to just below her belly button, Fire's creation, with red heels. Fire had on a red fish net stocking shirt, with a pair of black leather pants that tied down to her knees with red sandal heels. Ice had on a blue leather mini shirt and a white leather top that tied at her neck and back. We got into the car, letting Sinner drive and not knowing where we're going, some how everyone else would find this to be a bad idea, but we don't know what a bad idea is. We finally stopped at an old club we use to go to; we get out of the car and walked to the entrance of the club. Sinner headed to the bar but I pulled her back, she couldn't have alcoholic drinks. She narrowed her eyes and walked onto the dance floor. I sat at a table and dialed AAA's cell phone and told him where we were. It was a Thursday night, my team comes and we watch a whole bunch of movies and then Friday night we clean up the mess we made Thursday night. I hung up my phone an attached it to my waist. A tall caramel skin black hair guy walked up to the table, his hair was slicked back. He had on loose black jeans and a tight black short- sleeved shirt that showed off his nice firm muscles.  
  
"Hey, so what's a fine ass girl like you doing here by herself?" the guy asked as he sat across from me.  
  
"Ladies night out," I replied looking at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gustavo."  
  
"Letty."  
  
"So you dance?"  
  
"Are you asking?"  
  
"Yeah, before anyone else does."  
  
Why am I doing this, I.I.I love.Dom. Fuck love, I'll deal with it later.  
  
"Alright lets dance."  
  
We walked on the dance floor and started to dance, if only I would have know who walked in at that moment I would have thought twice. We walked back to the table and continued to talk, his eyes were a dark chocolate, God he's so fucking fine.but Dom is so much finer. Gustavo leaned in and kissed me, but it wasn't his face I saw it was Dominic's. What the fuck is wrong with me!! Why can't I get him out of my head.fuck.fuck.fuck!!! I pulled away from him, I didn't want him the only person I wanted was Dom. This is what I get for not getting out when I hadn't fallen for him yet.  
  
"So how 'bout your number?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," I wrote down a fake number 555-3291.  
  
He took the number, too bad he won't find out till tomorrow that it's fake. He smiled and walked out of the club, I walked over to Sinner who was at the bar. I pulled her off the chair and dragged her out of the club along with Fire and Ice. We got into the car and drove back home; I looked at the clock on my dresser, 2am. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes letting sleep devour me.  
The next morning.  
  
I was awaken by the sound of someone throwing up, Sinner. I walked into the bathroom and saw Sinner leaning her head against the wall.  
  
"I hate this so fucking much!!" Sinner shouted as I handed her a glass of water.  
  
"It's called morning sickness, you get it when you're pregnant."  
  
"This is a Leon's fucking fault!!!"  
  
"Breathe, girl, breathe."  
  
"I'm gonna go yell at Leon's ass."  
  
"Where are Fire and Ice?"  
  
"They went to the shop to buy the rest of the parts."  
  
Sinner got dressed and ran down the stairs and into her car. I walked onto the garage and stared at my father's Dodge Charger he left me. I started to polish the car, making it shine like my father did before he raced it. I wished he were here; he'd have the answers to my questions. I finished polishing it and got inside the car, I got out and closed the door; this was my father's car not mines. I locked it and ran upstairs; I changed and decided to join the girls at the garage. There was a knock at the door, I jogged down the stairs and opened the door only to fine Dominic standing on the other side.  
  
"Why did you cheat on me?" Dom asked as he stared at me.  
  
Oh shit I'm screwed. 


	16. Telling Dominic the truth

Chapter 16- Telling Dom the Truth  
  
(Sinner is pregnant with Leon baby for those who don't know.)  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be Letty, huh? You gonna fuckin' play me, huh?" Dom shouted at me as he pushes pass me.  
  
"Dominic, it's not even like that," I said trying to find a way to explain this all to him.  
  
"Not even like that! I saw you fuckin' kissing him!!"  
  
My heart says tell him, my mind says no, it won't work. It was like my heart and my mind were having a war, a war to the end.  
  
"Dominic, please clam down."  
  
"Clam down, huh, it's that what you tell all the other guys you play!!"  
  
"Dom."  
  
"Why the fuck did you do it, Letty? Why the fuck did you do it?"  
  
"Cuz I love you, alright cuz everyone I love dies!! Or they leave me!!"  
  
Dominic walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my face. "I would never leave you Letty, I love you with all my heart." Dom leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"You promise?" I asked looking into his brown soulful eyes.  
  
"I swear to God, I'll never leave you."  
  
"You better not!" I said hitting him in the arm playfully.  
  
There was a knock at the door, I turned around to answer the door. I opened the door to find a beaten up Jesse. He looked up at me with tears in his innocent eyes.  
  
"Jesse, what happened to you?" I asked as I put my arms around him. "Jesse, who did this to you?"  
  
Jesse looked up at me and I knew who it was.his bustard of a father. I lead him over to the couch and walked into the kitchen; I grabbed some ice and a towel.  
  
"Do you need anything, kid?" Dom asked Jesse as I walked into the living room.  
  
"No," Jesse said as I put the ice over his eye.  
  
"Dom, help me get Jesse into my car," I said helping Jesse up.  
  
"Where are we going Letty?" Jesse asked as Dom and I helped him up.  
  
"To the hospital, and police station."  
  
"Letty, I."  
  
"Jesse, what if next time he kills you or goes after your sister."  
  
"But Letty she's at my Aunts."  
  
"Jesse, do it for me."  
  
"Alright, but promise you'll go with me."  
  
"I promise I will."  
  
We put Jesse in the backseat, Dom and I got into the front seat. We drove to the police station first. We got out of the car, and walked into the police station. Dom was supporting Jesse, as I went to the desk.  
  
"May I help you Miss?" the women asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to file an abuse report," I replied.  
  
"You don't look abused."  
  
"Not me! Jesse, come over here," I called over to him.  
  
Dom helped Jesse over to the desk, Jesse put his hands on the desk for support. The young woman looked at Jesse and cringed.  
  
"Is this the abused person?"  
  
"Whose the abuser?"  
  
"My father, Michel Linberg," Jesse replied as he griped the desk.  
  
"We have a file on him, is this the current address?" the women asked as she put the file in front of him.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I want you to take him to the hospital," the women said after she finished the paper work.  
  
"I was gonna take him there anyway."  
  
"Have the paperwork faxed to this number," she said handing me a paper with a fax number on it.  
  
Dominic helped Jesse into the backseat of my car. I drove Jesse to the hospital; we helped him onto a gurney, and the doctors and nurses took him into an examining room. Thirty minutes later they came back out. They faxed the paperwork to the police; Jesse had to stay the night, so Dominic and I went to the garage to get some work done. I promised Jesse I'd come back tonight and stay with him so he would feel safe. 


	17. A new family

Chapter 17-A new family  
  
Jesse was finally getting out of the hospital; he had been in there for two weeks, and he was happy to get the hell out. Dom and I went to go pick him up; I convinced Dom to hire him (well, more like his skills convinced Dominic to hire him). I was glad that Dominic had hired him; I know he would be safe. Dominic promised he'd take care of Jesse, and I knew he would. Jesse was so happy he was getting out of the hospital; he had been jumping off the walls waiting to get the hell out of there. I've personally hated hospitals ever since I was a little kid, and Jesse hates them too. When we finally arrived at the hospital, Jesse was already waiting for us; he was dressed and all his stuff was packed.  
  
"I guess you're anxious," I said as Jesse hoped off of the bed.  
  
"Hell ya, I've bee in here for two weeks!! It's been fucking hell!!"  
  
"Come on, let's go I got a car for you to fix, mad scientist," Dominic said getting Jesse's bags.  
  
"I got a job, at DT, like I always dreamed of?"  
  
"Yeah, you got some mad skills."  
  
"A compliment from the King."  
  
"You don't have to be so formal, we're friends."  
  
Jesse looked like he was about to pass out right there. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder. "Is this a dream?" Jesse whispered in my ear.  
  
"No," I whispered back.  
  
He smiled and we went to sign him out.  
  
When we arrived at DT, Jesse's face lit up like a kid's at Christmas. He was so happy, he practically jumped out of the window; I had to open the door. Jesse looked at the garage for a while before it really hit him.  
  
"He seems happy about it," Dominic said as he came up behind and put his arms around my waist.  
  
"He loves cars, engines seem to clam him."  
  
"Com' on, let's get him started."  
  
"Yeah, before he jumps out of his pants."  
  
"Com' on, kid you've got some work to get done," Dominic said as he put an arm around his shoulders and lead him into the garage.  
  
I followed them into the garage; Mia was sitting at the computer doing paperwork as usual. Jesse looked around, he was in a complete daze; Dom had to shake him to make him pay attention.  
  
"Yo, Team Toretto and Mia!! We have a new member joining our team and family!!" Dominic shouted getting everyone's attention. "Jesse, I'd like you to meet Vince, Letty's brother, Mia, my sister and Leon, our friend."  
  
"Hey, nice to meet everyone," Jesse said shyly.  
  
"Alright, everyone get back to work this isn't happy hour. Jesse, I got a car for you to work on with your mad skills."  
  
Dominic led Jesse over to a Mustang, the car looked like a piece of shit but I knew Jesse could fix it, I had faith in him.  
  
"Well some people don't know how to keep their cars looking nice," Jesse said as he rolled under the car and got to work.  
  
I had promised Mia that I'd help her with the paperwork; she couldn't read the guys' handwriting. I on the other hand grew accustom to their handwriting and have been reading it all my life. Fire, Ice and Sinner walked into the garage; Sinner had just come back from the doctor's office to have her weekly check-ups on the baby. Leon went with her most of the time, but he couldn't go today because he had to work and he was getting on Sinner's nerves. Sinner wore her usual black clothes except now they were baggie not tight.  
  
"How the appointment go?" Leon asked as he helped Sinner into a chair.  
  
"Leon.I'M NOT MADE OF FUCKIN' GLASS!!!" Sinner shouted as she sat down.  
  
Jesse walked over to Sinner and hugged her. "How ya feelin' girl?"  
  
"Like I've just been through hell and back."  
  
"Com' on it's not that bad."  
  
Yes, it is!!"  
  
"Well, I got work to do."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bet your glad to be out of the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, I am," Jesse said as he when back to work.  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" Leon asked as he squatted in front of Sinner.  
  
"He said.I'm doing fine, I can't take pain killers, excise, eat health and to stay away from harmful chemicals."  
  
"So the baby's fine?"  
  
"Yes, genius, the baby's fine."  
  
"I got to get back to work."  
  
"What your mom say when she found out?" I asked as I helped her up.  
  
"She kicked me out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm an embarrassment to the family."  
  
"So, where ya gonna stay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How 'bout you move in with Ice and Fire?"  
  
"Where you gonna stay?"  
  
"She can move in with us," Mia said standing up from behind the computer desk.  
  
"No she's not!! She's moving back into the house," Vincent shouted back.  
  
"No, I'm not!! I'm not moving back into a house with a whore and an asshole!!!!!" I shouted at my brother.  
  
"Yes you are!! You don't have a choice!! You're still a little girl!!"  
  
"No, I'm not!!! I'm seventeen!!"  
  
"You're still a little girl."  
  
"No, I'm not!!"  
  
"Yes, you are!!"  
  
"Don't make me beat your fuckin' ass down!!"  
  
"Alright, that's enough!!" Mia shouted taking control like a mother does. "Letty and Jesse are moving in with us. Jesse will get the spare room and Letty will share a room with Dom."  
  
"I'd prefer she share a room with you Mia," Vincent said. "He might try something."  
  
"Please Dom won't try anything, Letty 'ill kick his ass if he does!"  
  
"Fine, but you better not try anything on my baby sister unless you want your ass kicked!!"  
  
"I won't Vince, she like family to me. She's one of my best friends," Dominic said as he smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back at him; I walked back to the computer and started once again to do paperwork. Mia sat back down and got to work. Sinner, Fire and Ice walked over to Jesse as he was working on the car to talk to him; they work in a garage too, but they had the day off and anyways we owned the garage. Fire, Ice, Sinner, Jesse, XXX, AAA and I owned it for a long time; we got a lot of business from the street racers that raced with us.  
  
"What is the hell wrong with you men!?!?! Can't you write clearly so I can read it!! Damn you!!" Mia shouted at the top of her lungs as she stood up.  
  
"Damn Mia, gurl clam down," I said as I pulled her down to the chair.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I keep on telling them to write clearly."  
  
"I can read them."  
  
"Yes, but that's you not me."  
  
"I'm surprised you grew up with them, and Dom's your brother, and still you can't read his handwriting."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"It just is alright."  
  
"Calm down gurl, breath."  
  
Later that day, Sinner and I moved into our new living spaces. I moved my shit into Dominic's room; he's room was nice and clean, well nicer and cleaner than Vince's.  
  
"Nice room," I said as Dominic walked into he's room.  
  
"Really? You like my room?"  
  
"It's cleaner than Vince's."  
  
"Whose room wouldn't be?"  
  
"Jesse's he can't really clean very well with his ADD."  
  
"So, how much paperwork did you get done?"  
  
"2/3, why?"  
  
"I can't ask questions, it is my garage."  
  
"Why don't you do some paperwork?"  
  
"Because I pay Mia to do it. And doing paperwork bores me."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Really," Dominic said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me, "I thought my brother said for you not to try anything on me."  
  
"So, what's he gonna do?"  
  
"Besides kick your ass."  
  
"He can't kick my ass."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
I smiled as he kissed me again; I was glad I was in the same house and the same room as Dominic. Jesse loved his new room, it was better than any other place he's ever lived. I was glad that Jesse was happy he deserved to be. Happy.happiness.where the hell did that come from? 


	18. Dangerous Decisions

Chapter 18-Dangerous Decisions  
  
It had been six months since the last heist; the busters were still trying to figure out who was behind the heist. Sinner was six months pregnant and Leon was treating her as if she were a glass doll, and that is pissed the hell outta her; she would spend most of the day yelling at him and hitting him.  
  
"Is Leon here?" Sinner asked looking into the room.  
  
"No, he's out with the guys," I replied as I looked up from the book I was reading.  
  
"Good, so what time we leaving for the heist?"  
  
"You're not participating in the heist."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz you're pregnant and I don't want to deal with Leon's bitching."  
  
"So, I'll deal with his fucking ass."  
  
"Sinner, don't be such a bitch or I'll get Leon."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, yes I would."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You can ride with Leon if you wanna go with us to the heist."  
  
"Great just send me straight to hell why don't you!!"  
  
"Well, it is quite nice this time of year. It's not boiling but it's still hot."  
  
"Not with Leon there it's not."  
  
"Stop being such a bitch."  
  
"I'm sorry I was born a bitch and I'll die one."  
  
"Like whatever."  
  
"Don't go blonde on me now."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"You know Damyjd and Blake got married?"  
  
"Really? I thought she hated marriage?"  
  
"She's never been, how can she hate it?"  
  
"She hated the idea of married life."  
  
"Yeah, well Blake will never question her."  
  
"If he knows what's good for him anyways."  
Later that night.  
"Everybody ready?" I asked as everyone got into his or her cars.  
"Yeah," they all replied.  
"Killer, I don't know why you doing this, especially without us," XXX said as he stood by my car window.  
"Because I need you guys to make sure Tran's out of the way. And I know this way you won't end up in jail."  
"Fine, but be careful."  
"Alright, I will."  
"I found some more information on the cops and what they know," AAA said walking over to my car window.  
"What?"  
"They can't pin it on street racers but when they do it's over right?"  
"Yeah, I don't wanna put you guys at risk."  
AAA and XXX got into their cars and drove off in the direction of Tran's garage. The rest of us drove to the garage where the Hondas were stashed. We loaded the Hondas then got into the cars. Sinner and Leon in one car, Fire and Jesse in another and Dominic and I in the last. Ice and Vince went with AAA and XXX to distract Tran or to kill him which ever comes first.  
"Ya'll ready?" I asked.  
"Hell ya," was the reply.  
It went the same way it always went; Jesse shot the first harpoon. Then I went next, when I was finally inside the truck, I knock the driver out the old fashion way and pushed him onto the side of the road. We unloaded the truck then we got rid of it.  
"So you think they'll find the truck?" Leon asked.  
"Oh!! What a stupid question!!" Sinner shouted, she was in the middle of another one of her mood swings.  
"Sinner, I know it's hard, but STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!!!" I shouted back at her.  
"I'm." Sinner started but her tears interrupted her.  
I bitched slapped her across her face, she narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Thanks, I needed that."  
"You were getting on my nerves with your fucking crying," I said getting into the Honda.  
Three days later.  
Ice, Fire, Sinner and I were sitting on the hood of the guys' cars, as we watched them trying to fix Sinner's car; they were failing miserably.  
"Why can't us girls fix the car?" Sinner asked as she leaned against the windshield of Leon's car.  
"No! I don't want anything to happen to you our baby!!" Leon said as he got back to work with the guys.  
Sinner said every curse word in Spanish you could think of under her breath.  
"He's never gonna figure it out," Sinner said proudly as she looked over the rim of her sunglasses.  
Although I hate to admit it she's right, we had built her car very different from any other car so no one could hot wire it or jack it.  
"You're not gonna be able to fix it, you don't even know how it's built!!" She shouted over the sound of a wrench and a human body falling to the cement floor.  
"Hey Letty!" XXX said as he walked up to me.  
"Hey, what's up player." I replied.  
"I got some news."  
"What?"  
"The cops know it's street racers pulling the heists; most of the racers from our races are already leaving."  
"Mexico," were the only words that came out of my mouth and all I could think off. 


	19. Goodbyr to family, friends and love

Chapter 19-Goodbye to family, friends and love.  
  
We sat in silence for an hour, XXX and AAA went to pack; the guys didn't notice our silence, I think they were glad.  
  
"I'm gonna need my car," Sinner said breaking the silence.  
  
We walked into the garage and pushed the guys out of our way; we started to work on the engine as the guys stared at us.  
  
"Wrench," I said as I leaned over the engine.  
  
"Screw driver," Ice added.  
  
"Three coronas and a water," Fire said sliding under the car.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of jackasses," Ice shouted as she leaned over the engine to help me. "Get the stuff we asked for!!"  
  
They scrabbled around the garage searching for what we asked for, within an hour we were done.  
A week later.  
  
We loaded up our cars; the big items XXX and AAA had taken the week before along with Sinner's car.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Ice asked.  
  
"Yeah," Everyone replied in unison.  
  
Everyone was about to get into his or her cars, when the Toretto Team pulled up.  
  
"Letty!! Letty!! Don't go!!' Dominic shouted.  
  
I turned around to face Dominic, I loved him, but I had to keep my family safe, I had to go with them.  
  
"Letty, baby. Please don't go, stay with us. Were family, just like they are."  
  
"I can't Dominic."  
  
"I love you Letty, please stay, because I love you."  
  
I turned towards my team, my friends, my family; I looked back at Dominic and Team Toretto. Mia was like a sister, Vince is my big brother, Leon the guy version of Sinner, Jesse the innocent one, and Dominic the man I love. I looked at my Team they knew what I was thinking, they nodded their heads and I turned back to Dominic. I ran up to him; he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up. My family got into their cars; they drove away as I waved to them.  
  
"Forever family!!" Fire shouted as they drove away.  
  
I smiled I knew it be a long hard road without them, my friends, my team, my family. 


	20. Reflecting

Writer's Note: Okay, so this chapter is gonna connect the prequel to the movie and the movie to the sequel I'm writing for this story.  
Chapter 20-Reflecting  
  
I looked out car window taking one last look at my home before I left; I saw this coming, I knew this was gonna happen, I saw it. But I didn't do anything to stop it; this whole thing.is a mess how can I fix it now? It's impossible to fix it now it's too late. At first it was a me thing then it was a we thing then it became a he thing and I had no say in it any more. It was my life not his, he wouldn't listen, he wasn't ready to take control but he wouldn't listen and nothing I did or said made him understand. If only he listened, he didn't know the ropes well enough yet, he didn't know what he was doing. Now where are we? Huh? I'm running for the cops, who the hell knows where he is and the rest of the team is either in the hospital or trying to hide from the cops. God, he thinks he's so fucking high and mighty, but look who's running, Mr. I'm not scared of anyone or anything, what a coward. I know I'm running but I have a reason, there's, how do I say this, something that's both of ours growing inside of me, and I'm not about to let it end up getting raised by a bunch of assholes. I'm doing this for him or her, which ever, I don't want it growing up without it's real mother or father, okay so I'm twenty and homeless but I have my family in Mexico.and my brother, my brother's in a hospital in California, yes that's right California, the cops are gonna go after him but there's nothing I can do till I know how bad it is. I got a team in Mexico waiting for me, promised them I'd be there as so as possible; then again I was just in a car accident, probably got a few broken bones who knows what happened to the other resident in my body hopefully nothing. He wouldn't let me pull the last heist, it was my heist not his, they were always my heist, mines and Jesse's not his, he had no right to mess them up, we shouldn't have done it without Jesse I told him, I fucking told his stupid fucking ass. He just wouldn't listen, he's as stubborn as a mule, figures he would act like one, he is one. But maybe I'm the stupid one, I was the one who stayed I should have left when I had the chance, I could have forgotten that I loved him and just left, I would have been in Mexico, getting a nice tan. But no stupid me just had to stay cuz I loved the jackass, I'm so fucking smart. But when it comes down to it he's the father to this foreign resident in my body, but he doesn't know and he'll never know. I wonder why he never picked up on the damn signs, there not that hard to miss, the pregnancy test I bought, the fact that it was positive and throw in the trash like nothing where everyone could see it, then again he's not the smartest man in the world not ever close to being the second, third ect. I guess for once in my life I couldn't fix what happen, I couldn't fix my mistake and I was pissed. But there's nothing I can do now is there? My life is completely and totally screwed up, is there a remedy for that? Before my life was easy with my old team, but when I became part of team Toretto everything became harder than it was, I had to fight to be more than he's girl I had to fight to keep my title as race Queen, a title I had since I was fourteen, a title I had to earn from so many people. I hated him for that, him and the whole race world, my world was gone, it was his world, he wouldn't let me have what was rightfully mine. Yeah, so I knew Bryan was a cop, what's the point? So, I didn't tell him, I didn't want to. Why tell him, so he could say he found out and take the credit and make me look even less important as he always did? But when I found out I was pregnant I figured I had to do something to save him, so I tried to talk him out of the heist, but I wasn't gonna out right tell him that Bryan was a cop; do I look like I have a death wish? So I didn't and he continued to go on with the heist until, it became a threat and then it was too late to do anything about it, much too late. But that doesn't matter now, I shouldn't be thinking about the past, the past is behind me.us; I can't, we can't live in the past forever, it's too dangerous, the risk are too high now. Everyone's looking for team Toretto, it's just better to forget I was ever part of the team, forget what I feel, felt for him, just consider him a one night stand, a mistake, but not this new resident, it'll never be a mistake to me. I'm gonna love him and/or her with all my heart, more than I've loved anyone in my life. I guess I'm gonna have to get my life together, learn how to be a mother to this resident.I mean child; I'm gonna have to be mommy and daddy to this kid, that's gonna take some work, a lot of work. But I can do it, I'm gonna have to, it's not like I have much of a choice. Mexico.Mexico.Mexico, is that the best place to raise a kid?  
  
El Fin (The End) 


End file.
